metamorphose
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: While spending the summer with her father's family, Bonnie Bennett is attacked by a different breed of vampire. No one expects her to survive but she does. No one expects her to retain her powers but she does. No one expects her to remain connected to nature but she is. No longer a witch and not quite a Cold One, Bonnie's dual nature causes her to have more than one mate.
1. part one : in my time of dying

**Title:** metamorphose

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Edward, Bonnie/Bella, Edward/Bella, Edward/Bella/Bonnie, Stefan/Rebekah, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Tyler/Leah, Carlisle/Esme, Sam/Emily, Matt/Angela, Billy/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** While spending the summer with her father's side of the family in Forks, Washington Bonnie Bennett is attacked by a different breed of vampire. No one expects her to survive but she does. No one expects her to retain her powers but she does. No one expects her to remain connected to nature but she is. No longer a witch and not quite a Cold One, Bonnie's dual nature causes her to have more than one mate, and draws the attention of the different beings in the supernatural community.

 _ **Author's Note: Not really even sure where this came from. This has nothing to do with the Immersed verse, this is totally a separate thing. So this occurs the summer before season three of TVD, and the summer between Twilight and New Moon mostly movie verse. Tyler Crowley is Bonnie's cousin in this. So Tyler's mom is Rudy's sister in this so her name will be, Beth Hopkins-Crowley. The Crowley's know about Bonnie's powers but not about vampires. I am moving way away from canon in this one so please don't give me any crap about it. The rest will basically be explained as you read. No editing here as usual. Just let me know what you all think. Happy reading!**_

 **part one** ∥ **in my time of dying**

" _Life, death and rebirth are inevitable." ~ Rig Veda_

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Bonnie Bennett exhaled as she set her ancestor's grimoire aside. She had been working on it all week and yet she still hadn't managed to regain access to her powers. She supposed that the spirits were serious when they had said that there would be consequences for her actions when she had brought Jeremy Gilbert back from the dead.

A part of her thought that perhaps it was all in her head. That it was fear keeping her from accessing her powers and not the spirits, because she was afraid of what would be left now that the spirits of the dead witches had deserted her. She was afraid that whatever power she had on her own wouldn't be enough.

Still she felt that it had been worth it in the end. Even if she did miss the magic pulsing through her body. Miss her connection to nature. Miss feeling that connection to her grandmother that her powers had always given her. She had done the right thing and she could not regret it.

She had saved someone that she cared about. Someone she had loved. Even if she was sure that his feelings had changed for her as he had been strangely silent throughout the summer. Even if her feelings for him were changing as well.

In the beginning when her Grams' rambling became a reality, what seemed like so long ago now, when she had first discovered what she truly was, she had feared her powers. But over time they had become a part of her. She didn't just want them back so that that she could protect the people that she cared about, she wanted them back because without them she wasn't whole. It almost seemed like she was missing a limb. They were essential to the girl that she now was and to the woman she would become in the future.

She felt alone in her struggle, and even that was her own doing. She didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about losing her powers, partially because she didn't want to make Jeremy feel guilty and partially because she was sure that if everyone knew that she was now powerless, they wouldn't need her anymore.

Outside of Jeremy she was beginning to feel isolated, no one really spent time with her anymore outside of using her to get access to her powers. She was alone most of the time when she wasn't with Jeremy and now that she was at her aunt's house she could feel it more than ever.

There wasn't even Jeremy. Not this summer and there hadn't been since the beginning of the summer when she had gone to visit her aunt in Forks, Washington. She was afraid that once everyone knew that she could no longer swoop in and save the day that they would all drift away from her even more until she never saw any of them at all. Until she was completely and utterly alone.

Still she was getting nowhere and she knew that eventually she would either have to break down and tell someone or figure out a way that she could communicate with the spirits in order to ask for help. She couldn't keep trying on her own. She couldn't give up either. She felt stuck. It was times like these that she wished that she still had her Grams. Someone to guide her and help her through. Not just with her powers. But with everything. She needed someone that she knew wouldn't leave her.

Bonnie looked up at the sound of a knock on the door to the guest room that she now inhabited. A moment later her cousin, Tyler Crowley, opened the door and walked inside without her even calling out and permitting him to enter. This didn't surprise her much as she was certain that he expected her to be in same position she was always in these days and had been in over the majority of the summer so far. And she was. Sitting on the floral sheeted guest bed, grimoire open and her head bent down searching the pages. But for once the grimoire was off to the side at least. She was no longer sure where to look.

"I already know what you're going to say," Bonnie said, as she eyed her cousin's tall form leaning against the doorframe of the open door.

Tyler sighed, his brown eyes narrowing. "Look," he said, "I get that your powers are important to you but this is a bit much. You have barely left your room this entire summer. Maybe if you take a break it will be easier once you come back to it. You'll get some rest and have some fun. When you come back you'll be able to see it with new eyes. You can't waste your whole summer on this creepy magic stuff."

Bonnie frowned not liking the way that he was referring to her powers. Her family's history, her legacy. "This creepy magic stuff is a part of who I am, Ty," Bonnie told him. Even so she knew that he was right, about wasting all of her summer at least.

She had been spending the entire three weeks she had been in Forks locked in her room. But she hadn't lied to Jeremy on the one occasion she had spoken to him on Elena's birthday, the town was boring. Boring and small and rainy and gray. She was likely the most interesting thing there and she wasn't all that fascinating to herself outside of her powers. Being there wasn't appealing under the best of circumstances which was why she was almost relieved to have something else to occupy her time other than trying to find something fun to do in Forks.

"Fine," he said holding up his hands defensively, "I didn't mean to insult your powers." Bonnie smiled at his small apology. "But you still need a break. Some friends and I are going to see a movie. You want to come?" He looked at her, his brown eyes pleading with her to give in. "It'll be fun," he said, "You remember what that is don't you?"

Bonnie doubted it would be very much fun hanging out with people she didn't know. Ideally she would have liked to have stayed in Mystic Falls all summer but for whatever reason her father who had no problem with leaving her alone for majority of the year, felt that it would be best if she spent her summer in Forks with her Aunt Beth while he went to some pharmaceutical conference in San Diego.

Tyler grimaced, running a hand over his head when Bonnie didn't respond. They had gotten along when they were younger. Even as teens they had gotten along, before Bonnie had discovered she was a witch. But ever since she had come into her powers, Bonnie had changed. She wasn't the bubbly and easy going girl that used to love playing truth or dare. That liked hanging out with him and his friends so that she could tell them embarrassing stories about him from their childhood.

He had hoped that since they were both so close to graduating now, that they could get back to how they had once been, before they both went off to college. But it looked like his uncle having her stay with them over the summer wasn't really helping things at all. She just seemed to be going through the motions every day. She barely spoke or did anything that wasn't completely necessary like eating and sleeping.

Now she was obsessed with something to do with her powers and Tyler didn't know how to even talk to her anymore. "Whatever," he said, "I wouldn't have even asked if mom wasn't starting to worry about you."

Bonnie stood from her seat on the bed as he moved to leave. She knew that she wasn't being the most agreeable lately. Besides it wasn't his fault that she had lost access to her powers. Though, he wouldn't admit it, she knew that it wasn't just his mother that was worried about her.

"Ty," she said, "Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold toward you or Aunt Beth. I mean I've been feeling kind of detached from everything lately. I'm just…my magic…it's important to me and I've been having some problems with it." She eyed him as he turned to look at her expectantly. "But you're important to me too," she said, "And you're right. I need a break. So…I would love to go and see a movie with you and your friends."

Tyler hesitated and studied her a moment before allowing himself to smile. "Alright," he said, "But since you were mean to me you're paying for the snacks."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but still she laughed. She walked toward him, smoothing her hands down the green sundress that she was wearing. "You still like Junior Mints?" She asked, with a grin.

"You remember that?" Tyler laughed and Bonnie nodded. He took a few hesitant steps forward, separating the distance between them. He opened his arms to her, almost expecting to be rejected. However, she walked into his arms easily, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug. "I've been worried about you too," he whispered, voicing what she already knew, as he embraced her.

"I didn't mean to make you worry," Bonnie answered.

Yes, her magic was important to her but so was her family. After she had lost her grandmother she had shut down around all of her remaining family, thinking that perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much if she did, were she to lose them too. The world was more dangerous than her aunt and cousin realized, than her father realized. But as naïve as they were about the supernatural, Bonnie was just as naïve about how much she meant to her father's side of the family it seemed. She realized that she was the one responsible for the distance and disconnect that she had with them. It wasn't the other way around as she had always thought. "I missed you, Ty," she said.

He kissed the top of her head, glad to hear the words. "I missed you, too, Bonbon," he smiled, as he let go her.

"Does that mean that we can watch a chick flick?" Bonnie asked, batting her eyelashes up at him persuasively as she smiled back.

This time it was Tyler that rolled his eyes. "I didn't miss you _that_ much," he muttered.

As Bonnie laughed, she found the feeling freeing. It had been a while since she had laughed she realized. Even before the summer had started. With all of the loss and grief and baggage she had left in Mystic Falls due to the destruction Klaus had left in his wake after the sacrifice, laughing and smiling were in short supply. Before the sacrifice the threat of Klaus looming over their heads had caused the same effect.

But she was finally in the company of people who were free of the magical world. She was free of the burden of having to protect and look over her shoulder for the time being. She could also be sure that Tyler and her aunt didn't care about her for her magic. They cared about Bonnie for who she was. Because they loved her and because she was their family. It was something that she could no longer say about her friends, sadly. The lack of communication between them since her arrival in Forks proved as much. It was clear to her then that as much as she missed her friends, she needed a break from not just her magic, but from them too.

 **:::**

Bella Swan half listened as Angela and Jessica debated over which movie they would watch as they stood in the lobby waiting for Tyler Crowley and his cousin to show up. Eric and Mike were trying to talk the girls into some action thriller that Bella didn't know the name of. Bella looked down at her phone and frowned when she realized that Alice hadn't returned her text.

She hadn't minded the idea of going to the movies with her friends but with Edward on a hunt she was there alone with two couples and she felt like the odd man out. She hoped that once Tyler arrived she would feel a little less uncomfortable. She had invited Alice but had yet to receive a reply which was strange.

Bella had been feeling a bit of distance from Alice as of late and even Jasper as well. They both seemed more quiet and reserved around her than usual and she didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't exactly all that strange for Jasper but with Alice, Bella had always felt welcomed and the girl had always been open. It seemed that something had shifted and Bella couldn't put her finger on it.

She had mentioned it to Edward only once and he had done his best to assure her everything was fine but unlike in times before, Bella hadn't been entirely convinced. He had been pulling away from her as well. Not in any large way that could be picked up on outright but Bella felt that even with everything they had gone through, there were things she didn't know, things he didn't feel comfortable showing or sharing with her.

She wanted to breakthrough and get closer to him but didn't know how to bridge the distance. She didn't even know where it had come from. She had been hoping that the movie would distract her but it would seem she had no such luck.

"Hey guys," Tyler called as he walked up.

She turned to his direction and the smile froze on her face. "Hey," Bella greeted, her eyes weren't on him however, they were locked on the girl standing just behind him.

The girl was beautiful. Not in the same dazzling way of the Cullens but in an ethereal way that was just as overwhelming and made Bella forget to breathe. The girl's dark curls, friendly expression and crooked smile had Bella grinning in return. As she looked into forest green eyes and took in the girl's green sundress she was reminded of the fairy tales her mother had read her as a child. She had sudden visions of forest nymphs and woodland fairies, and almost expected the girl to sprout a pair of shimmering wings.

Bella blinked as suddenly the girl was moving and stepping in front of her. She realized belated that Tyler was making introductions.

"Bella," he said, "This is my cousin Bonnie Bennett."

The girl held her hand out to her to shake and her smile grew making Bella flustered. She didn't understand why. She was intimidated being around the Cullen women and their beauty but this felt different. "Nice to meet you," the girl said, her voice soft and warm. Melodious and open.

As Bella took Bonnie's hand she felt a tingling spark as they touched. The other girl raised her eyebrow at Bella and her green eyes narrowed. Bella swallowed, her hopes of being distracted from Edward had come to fruition but she wasn't sure that whatever this was, was something that she was prepared for.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Jeremy Gilbert looked up from where he sat on the edge of his bed as the ghost of Vicki Donovan sat down in front of him at his desk chair, crossing her legs casually. He sighed as he stared her down. He had been seeing both her and Anna for a while now and had yet to tell anyone, including Bonnie about it. He had kept it a secret in part because he didn't want to be a burden on anyone and in part because he still had unresolved feelings for both of them and wasn't ready for them to be taken away from him just yet. Not again.

He had lost both of them so unexpectedly and Vicki at least he had been in love with. He wasn't sure what had been there with Anna, but it was something closer to love than anything he had felt for anyone since. Sadly that included Bonnie. He cared about her. He could even say that he loved her. But he wasn't in love with her. Not the way that he had been with Vicki or even Anna.

Seeing them was a consequence of him being brought back to life and so he knew that they could likely be easily taken away through magical means. Something that Bonnie would likely be all too willing to do if she knew, as there was no way that she would be pleased with him seeing his ex-girlfriends as she was his current one. That was why he was keeping her in the dark even if his guilt over it and the fact that they weren't corporeal was keeping him from letting Anna or Vicki get too close. He was keeping them at arm's length because he knew that even if his feelings for both of them weren't completely gone, nothing real could come of it. So it would make no sense for him to fall deeper.

Jeremy kept his face impassive as Vicki eyed him in return. "What do you want Vick?" Jeremy asked, attempting to hide how pleased he was to see her.

"I'll tell you," Vicki said grinning at him, "But you'll have to ask me nicely."

Jeremy rolled his eyes even as a smile touched his lips. He rarely saw Anna anymore but Vicki was around constantly, especially since his sister Elena had left with Damon Salvatore to search for his brother Stefan. He had been virtually taken hostage by the sadistic hybrid, Klaus, and Elena was hell-bent on getting him home no matter the cost.

"Fine," Jeremy said, as Vicki looked at him expectantly, "I'm sorry. Tell me why you're here, please?"

Vicki ran a hand through her hair before frowning at him. Her face and her tone became suddenly serious. "The sprits aren't in contact with Bonnie anymore and so her grandmother sent me to give you a warning," she said.

"A warning?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About Bonnie," she said, "Wherever she is this summer, she's in danger. She's going to die and there isn't anything that you or anyone else can do to stop it. She'll be lost to you Jeremy. She's never coming back to you and she's never coming back to Mystic Falls."

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

 _Edward Cullen sat on the couch in the living room of the Cullen home running his fingers over the spine of the book in his hand. It was Hemingway's, "For Whom the Bell Tolls". A small smile played on his lips as he felt hands come to rest on his shoulders. He ignored the person just behind him though he could feel her more intensely than he had ever felt anything and it wasn't just due to his heightened senses. He began to flip through the pages of the book in his hand as her small hands slid down his back._

 _He watched as her hands moved around to his arms, her fingers dancing along his wrists, causing his hands to still where he had been flipping through the book's pages._

 _"I thought that you had had enough Hemmingway to last an eternity," she murmured in a low whisper in his ear, "I don't understand why you insist on rereading ancient books all of the time when there are plenty of authors from this decade at least that are just as good."_

 _"It comes with the curse of having an old mind. In any case you've managed to distract me," he answered, as his eyes took in the contrast between their skin tones. She was one of them and yet not. Her skin was as cool, but not deathly pale, instead its caramel color held an ethereal glow that made it seem as if she was still alive. He envied her that. They all did. Her scent was different as well, the sweetness a more natural one, flowery and of nature. She smelled like honey, vanilla, and wisteria._

 _She leaned down and rested her chin on his shoulder and he turned to face her, her dark curls brushing against his face as he did so. Her eyes were an amber color, still transitioning from red to the golden color of their own. He sometimes wished that he could have seen her eyes their natural green color. That he could have seen her when she was still full of life. Though, she had more life in her than they did. She could still eat. She could still feel warmth. She could still sleep. Her powers afforded even him a form of sleep as well. Among other things. She reminded him of what it was to be alive and he loved her all the more for it._

 _"I didn't mean to distract you," she told him, though her tone suggested otherwise._

 _"Didn't you?" Edward grinned. Her answer was to lean forward and press her lips against his. Edward kissed her back relishing the fact that he did not have to restrain himself as her mouth opened to welcome the entrance of his tongue. He could hear her thoughts more acutely than the others. As they enveloped him, so full of adoration and love, he felt as if he were being wrapped in a warm blanket._

 _She pulled away more quickly than he would have liked. He frowned as she stood upright and began to walk away from him. "I just wanted to tell you that our bed is here," she smiled, "You know in case you wanted to break it in."_

 _Edward closed the cover to his book and stood. "I might be open to that idea," he said._

Alice Cullen came out of her vision, her eyes finding those of her husband's as she did so. It was clear that Jasper could sense her turmoil, and knew what she was thinking even without possessing Edward's gift from the grin on his face as he sat next to her on the couch in their living room.

"Do you think that we should tell him?" Alice asked, her tone hesitant. She had been seeing the girl for two months now, but Jasper had been keeping her secret and doing his best to act as if Alice's vision didn't exist. They had both been keeping their minds blank in Edward's presence.

Up until that point it had been vague as to what the girl's relationship to their family would be. It was always clear that she would be close to their family, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie in particular. Though, the visions had always hinted at a romantic relationship between the girl and Edward, and even seemed to hint at something between her and Bella that Alice couldn't place, it had always been in ways small and ambiguous enough for them to be unsure. However, she could not dismiss the most recent visions so easily.

"I am not sure he is ready to hear it," Jasper said simply, "It might be wise to merely let things play themselves out."

Though, they'd all worried about Edward's solitude for years and his detachment from their family unit due to his loneliness, they had hoped things would get better once he found Bella in spite of the reservations they had about their relationships. He had barely gotten a handle on the mood swings that came with his solitude while living amongst loving couples just months before Bella turned up and was just beginning to open up to them again after having met and fallen for Bella.

Even with the longing for companionship that Edward had felt for so long, seemingly being still there under the surface and the mayhem of emotions Jasper felt from him upon Bella's arrival and during the incident with James, Edward was on his way to some form of happiness it seemed. Though, Victoria was still out there for the moment things were calm. Disrupting that happiness with the possibility of another woman coming into Edward's life would unearth his turmoil all over again.

Jasper's answer to continue to keep the secret, didn't surprise Alice. He always thought it best to stay out of such things. He thought that imposing on people's emotional state was enough of an invasion of their privacy without adding in meddling in their personal affairs. But he knew first hand of Edward's loneliness, even with Bella's presence. They all did, no one more than Alice.

He was different than them, he had been a vampire the longest outside of Carlisle and he had had to watch again and again as others had found the one's for which they were destined. Though, no one ever made him feel different, separate, he often felt it just the same. And there were things that he would never tell them; things that he didn't think that they would understand. It kept him just short of being fully integrated with their family, even though he often claimed otherwise. And Alice knew that he would never be able to reveal that part of himself if he didn't find who he was meant for in order for him to be able to do so. The pieces of himself he still kept from Bella that he was still afraid for her to see, told Alice that she wasn't the one, no matter how much Edward wanted her to be.

Alice wanted for Edward what the rest of them had. The moment of knowing, the seeing of the soul that would be forever tied to their own when first laying eyes on each other as it had been with Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme. There had only been false hopes that were shattered that had left Edward desolate and empty. It was clear that his relationship with was missing something. There was doubt in Edward that he should have been able to let go of. When a vampire found its mate there was always surety.

Alice watched as Jasper took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I know that you want to help him, love," he said, "But there's no need for you to intervene. Everything will fall into place. It always does."

 **:::**

Bonnie walked across the parking lot behind the movie theater heading in the direction of Tyler's car. She had left her purse inside of her blue Prius. Tyler had told her not to worry about her purse or the money inside of it. He said he would happily pay for the movie since she had finally left her cave to go out into the land of the living, but she had promised to buy him his Junior Mints so she insisted on going to retrieve it.

She had other selfish motives of going out to her car to get some air as well. She had needed some space from the girl Tyler had introduced her to, Bella Swan. She felt odd being near the girl. Her powers had been dormant all summer and yet when she had touched the girl's hand it seemed that something had awakened.

The girl kept staring at her in a way that Bonnie was afraid to analyze. She knew the look well. She had seen it before. She saw it when Elena looked at Stefan. She had seen it when Caroline had looked at Matt before their relationship had went pear-shaped. She had even seen it when Jeremy had looked at her in the beginning, a look she realized was not as intense and that she had never returned quite as brightly. It was the look of instant infatuation but there was something else there that Bonnie couldn't place.

It didn't so much bother Bonnie that she was getting that kind of look from a girl as it was that she liked being on the receiving end of it in spite of the fact that she had a boyfriend and according to Jessica Stanley, so did Bella.

She supposed it didn't matter much. It wasn't the first time Bonnie had noticed a girl before, Bella was beautiful in a quiet way that was subtle and somehow jarring at the same time. Noticing didn't mean that anything would come out of it, even if he powers had suddenly decided to go haywire in the girl's presence.

Bonnie was almost to the car when she felt as if she were being followed. Frowning, she turned and looked behind her finding nothing there. Sighing and shaking her head, she laughed at her own paranoia. It would seem that leaving Mystic Falls hadn't made her less wary of the dangers that she had faced there. She moved to head back toward the direction of her car only to bump into someone.

Stumbling back Bonnie caught herself before she fell. Regaining her footing she looked up to see a tall statuesque red head. The woman looked down at her, her red painted lips curving up into a smile. It wasn't a friendly smile. In fact something about it was unnerving.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, her eyes studying the woman and detecting something dark. Something akin to the death that she had felt surrounding Stefan Salvatore the night that they had first come into close contact with one another. Sensing something off about the woman's gaze as well, Bonnie attempted to walk around her. "Excuse me," she muttered.

The woman caught Bonnie by the arm her grip ironclad and her skin deadly cold. Bonnie cringed as the woman stepped up behind her. "Not so fast, little one," she said, "You weren't who I was looking for but maybe that's a good thing."

Bonnie began to panic. She didn't know what the woman was but whatever she was it wasn't good. She soon tried to struggle. However, no matter how hard she tried she failed to get out of the woman's grasp. "Let go of me!" Bonnie demanded. Silence. "Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked, wishing that she still had access to her powers, "What do you want?"

The woman leaned forward and sniffed Bonnie's hair. Bonnie jerked away from her and the woman's grip tightened around her wrist. "I was going to kill you," the redhead said, "I was going to kill you but then I noticed how odd your scent is." The woman used her free hand to wrap one of Bonnie's dark curls around her finger. "And now that I am close to you," she said, "I can feel the power pulsing under the surface. It even sweetens your smell. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it would be a shame to waste it. Killing you is no longer an option. You're too strong to be destined for death. Well at least not the death I had planned in the beginning. Not the demise at the hands of a predator. Your body will die but you will live. You will be more than this weak shell you are now in will allow you to be and I will be your creator."

" _Let go of me_ ," Bonnie spat, her tone more insistent this time as she struggled harder.

"You'll only make it worse if you fight me, my pet," she whispered, "I do not wish to hurt you. Not anymore. But I will if you fight me."

Bonnie glared, moved her head back and shot a wad of spit into the woman's face before she began to struggle anew. She was without her powers but she refused to appear weak and powerless. She would go down swinging.

The woman held tighter and Bonnie cried out in pain as she heard and felt her wrist bones crack. As the redhead was suddenly illuminated underneath the streetlamp in the parking lot Bonnie noted the slight glittering of her skin and saw that her eyes were a deep red hue. "What _are_ you?" Bonnie said, her voice full of fear and shock.

"You'll find out soon enough, little one," the woman told her.

Before Bonnie could thrash anymore she was slammed into the nearest car by the throat and teeth were ripping into her neck. The only thing she could do was scream.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes looked up from the spot where she was sitting down on her couch as she heard a knock on the front door of her house. Sighing she tossed down the remote control in her hand onto the couch and stood.

She walked through her house and toward the front door opening the door and frowning at who she saw on the other side.

"Jeremy?" Caroline asked, frowning in confusion.

Jeremy looked almost apologetic as his eyes met Caroline's questioning gaze. "I need to talk to you," he said, "And it's important. I would have gone to Elena but she's off somewhere with Damon looking for Stefan and this can't wait."

Caroline moved to the side, and gestured to Jeremy to enter. "Come in," she said. Her night had gone from boring to eventful in a matter of seconds. She wasn't surprised as she had learned to expect as much after everything that they had been through since the arrival of the Salvatore brothers.

Jeremy walked into the house and Caroline was about to close the door behind him but Jeremy stopped her. "Wait," he said, "Vicki is here."

Caroline blinked at him. She had gone from being worried about whatever news that he had to tell her to being worried about his sanity. "Vicki?" she asked, "As in Vicki Donovan? As in Matt's sister who died a year ago?"

Jeremy nodded. He knew that he sounded crazy but crazy things tended to happen to them. Besides that, they had more pressing things to worry about than his ghostly exes manifesting themselves in the real world. "Before you say anything else just hear me out," he said, "When Bonnie brought me back to life after your mom shot me, the spirits warned her about consequences. And me seeing Vicki is a part of those consequences."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. She gave him a scathing look her eyes accusing. He had known that she would go on the defensive. Bonnie was her best friend after all, even if it didn't always seem like it. Especially recently. "Does Bonnie know about this?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy shook his head, looking guilty. "Not exactly," he said, speaking quickly so that she wouldn't interrupt, "I haven't told her. But that isn't important." Caroline opened her mouth to object but Jeremy held up his hand. "Vicki told me that Bonnie is in some kind of danger," he said before she could start to berate him, "That if we don't get to her in time that she's going to die and that she'll be lost to all of us. If you want to yell at me then do it later."

Caroline's face fell. They had just gotten Klaus out of town and now it seemed as if another one them was in danger. "Tell me everything you know," she said, "We're going after her."

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

The scream pierced through the night immediately catching Rosalie Hale's attention. She had only gotten off the phone with a frantic Bella Swan moments before speeding to her location. Bella had rushed into a long stuttering tale of Tyler Crowley's cousin being attacked. Rosalie knew it had to be Victoria and she was sure that Bella was likely the initial intended target and that the other girl had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Rosalie followed the sound of the scream, and it led her to the parking lot behind the town's only movie theater. She was immediately assaulted with the copper scent of blood. Frowning she fought through the unexpected bloodlust that began to surface and forged ahead. There was another scent under the surface that she wasn't familiar with but it appealed to her just the same. It wasn't long before she came upon the figure lying unconscious, bloody, and writhing on the ground. Bella Swan was by the girl's side, clutching one of the girl's hands in two of her own and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Rosalie didn't have the friendliest of natures. She knew that there was likely nothing that she could do for the girl. That intervening could put her family in danger. However, in spite of her better judgment something unexplainable was telling her to help the young girl laying at her feet.

"She just came out to get her purse," Bella was explaining as Rosalie stopped in front of them, "I had this feeling. Like she needed me. I don't know. Just a bad feeling and I came out to check. I called you as soon as I found her."

Rosalie nodded dismissively. She was more drawn to the girl that looked so small and weak and helpless as she lay on the concrete her head pillowed by Bella's balled up hooded sweater that she must have placed beneath her before Rosalie had arrived.

Rosalie didn't understand it but whatever she was feeling reminded her of when she had dragged a wounded and attacked Emmett to Carlisle to save. But this was different. She felt a different kind of connection with the girl. One that was almost familial in nature. Rosalie knelt down on the ground in front of the girl, gently taking her face in her hands and checking for wounds. There was only one, on her neck. A familiar wound that was already beginning to heal. Her wrist appeared to be broken as well but something was working to heal it. Some strange power that Rosalie could feel but didn't recognize.

"We have to get her to Carlisle," Bella pressed, "She can't die. She _can't_."

Rosalie frowned at the Bella's tone. She seemed to be on the verge of tears which was strange in the face of the suffering of a girl she barely knew.

"She won't die," Rosalie said sadly, "Not in the way you think."

Bella nodded in understanding and brought the hand that she was clutching in both her own up to her cheek, pressing Bonnie's palm against her face. "You're going to be alright, Bonnie," she said, "Don't be afraid."

The only response the other girl gave was a whimper. The girl reminded Rosalie of a wounded bird with a broken wing. She wanted to take care of her and protect her. The feelings were so out of left field and against her nature that they frightened her. She hadn't felt anything like it since she had saved Emmett what seemed like so long-ago now. But she had learned to follow her instincts even if she didn't always understand them.

"You're alright, little bird," she whispered, "We've got you." Rosalie didn't bother to attempt to stop the venom that was consuming the girl's body. She was too far gone. She knew that it was fated to take her. The question was if the girl would survive the transition.

Rosalie brushed the girl's hair from her face. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe."

Bella looked at Rosalie with wide eyes at the declaration but the blonde vampire ignored her in favor of gently prying the girl's hand out of Bella's. She received another small whimper in response, but the sound soon succumbed to a cry of pain.

The strange energy that surrounded the girl, that seemed to be just beneath the surface, reached out to Rosalie. She felt it almost as if it were caressing her skin. She wasn't sure for a moment as she let her hands hover over the girl, if whatever it was would lash out or fizzle away. It did neither. She supposed it found her to be safe because, though it continued to caress her lightly, it didn't harm her in any way.

She moved to lift the girl from the ground when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She stood with inhuman speed, ready to attack, thinking that it was Victoria returning to claim her prey. However, when Rosalie laid eyes on the person approaching, what she saw was a shocked Tyler Crowley.

 **:::**

Dr. Carlisle Cullen frowned as he examined his patient. It was clear what had happened. She had been bitten and the venom was too far in her system to stop the change from occurring. He had been forced to reveal the truth to her cousin and her aunt, as Bella had told them what she suspected had happened herself when she had convinced them that they bring the girl directly to the Cullen's house. In doing so she had revealed their family secret, just as they had feared she would.

Rosalie had all but confirmed it when she had gone to help. Of all his children Carlisle knew that Rosalie was the least likely to do anything that would jeopardize them but something about this situation was different.

The girl whom Rosalie had taken to calling "little bird" of all things, had simply been on a group outing with Bella and her friends to a movie, when she was attacked. Bonnie, her name was, Bonnie Bennett. Bella and Rosalie had told the girl's cousin Tyler Crowley of vampires and their family's secret in hopes of helping to save the girl's life. An act that Rosalie had only committed because she had been drawn to the girl for some odd reason and had been compelled to protect her.

Strangely enough, when Carlisle had encountered the girl he had felt a similar pull and a similar urge to keep her safe. He could not very well chastise Rosalie for her actions when he was in some ways of the same mind.

As much as Carlisle wanted to be of help, there seemed to be nothing that could be done but wait. The venom was too far into her system. There was also an odd sort of energy pulsing from the girl. A charge that had affected the lights in the house, causing them to flicker on and off at odd intervals since the girl's arrival. He couldn't explain it.

Even odder still, when he had talked to Tyler and his mother Beth about what he and his family indeed were and what would likely happen to Bonnie, they were silent and accepting, if not a little subdued. There was no shock or fear or outrage. They didn't even seem to have questions. They had just shared a look and seemed to acknowledge silently that there were things in the world that were not human. Then they had just watched as Carlisle tried to make Bonnie as comfortable as possible as her body died.

When the girl awoke, if she made it through the transition, his family would have to leave Forks. They couldn't stay. Too many people knew their true nature now, and though Rosalie had told their secret in an effort to save a life, it didn't mean that her actions didn't put them at risk.

The girl lay atop a gurney in the basement of the Cullen house, Carlisle on one side of her and Tyler and Beth Crowley on the other side. Beth was holding the girl's hand and chewing rather relentlessly on her bottom lip. Tyler kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes darting around him every so often.

Carlisle observed the girl and found her to be too still. Too quiet. She should have been in pain. Rosalie had told him she had been upon finding her but it had stopped almost as soon as she had been placed in the back seat of Rosalie's car.

Ordinarily the change was an agonizing experience and in most cases the pain didn't abate until the transition was over. But Bonnie didn't seem to be able to feel anything. She didn't respond to any kind of stimulation. There was also the odd sort of force pulsing from her that he could not place or understand. "This could take days," he told them, "Weeks even. Or it is supposed to. But she is also supposed to be in an extreme amount of agony and discomfort. It's strange, however, it's almost as if something is protecting her from it."

"It could be…," Tyler started, but stopped when his mother gave him a look. His mouth snapped closed and he stilled, seeming to shut down.

Carlisle looked at the boy imploringly. He gave him and encouraging smile before he spoke. "Anything you could tell me about her would help me in treating her," he said.

Beth Hopkins-Crowley frowned. Her brother had entrusted her niece to her care. She had let him down. Now she was prepared to do whatever it took make sure that at the very least, Bonnie remained among the land of the living. Even if it meant revealing the girl's secret. Even if it meant she would be a vampire. Something Beth hadn't known existed but wasn't that surprised by given what her niece was. Beth sighed, but nodded for Tyler to continue.

"Her powers," Tyler murmured reluctantly, "It could be her magic, sir. Bonnie, she's…a witch."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the boy, his normal friendly mask falling slightly. "A witch?" He asked. He had never heard of the existence of witches outside of works of fiction. However, if they believed the girl to be a witch, it would explain why they had only blinked at him when he had confirmed that he and his family were in fact vampires.

Both Beth and Tyler nodded. "Yes," Beth said, speaking this time, her curls which were similar to Bonnie's falling into her face slightly, "And I don't see how that is anymore unbelievable than you being a vampire, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled, recovering quickly. "I suppose that it isn't," he conceded, "I've never heard anything about witches, outside of literature and the like. But I suppose her powers protecting her body from the pain is a good thing. If that is in fact what is taking place. But I am not sure what they would mean in terms of her transformation. Normally gifts possessed as a human are enhanced after transitioning, but I am not sure if her powers would qualify."

Tyler thought of something that might have some answers but he glanced at his mother once more before he spoke. "She has these books she brought with her," Tyler said, "She calls them grimoires. They have all of this witchy stuff in them. Maybe they could help."

Carlisle nodded. "Perhaps," he said. He hadn't known that witches actually existed until Bonnie was revealed to be one and so he didn't know where else to begin his search in trying to find something that would help in treating her. He looked from one Crowley to the other. "With your permission I would like to make use of them," he said.

Beth nodded. Still she seemed hesitant. "We can give them to you to use for a while," she said, "But you _have_ to take care of them. They're important to her. They've been in her family for some time. Decades. They're her legacy."

"Of course," he agreed, easily.

"And doctor," Beth said, her brown eyes serious, "We will be happy to keep your family's secret as long as you take care of her. She is important to us."

He realized that from her earnest expression, how serious she was. It would seem that his family might not have to move after all. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help her," Carlisle assured, even knowing there was nothing much that he could do outside of researching, observing, and waiting, "And thank you for keeping my family's secret."

"Family is important," Beth said, "And our family obviously has some secrets of our own."

 **:::**

The storm had come rather suddenly, and while rain was not something that was new to Forks by any stretch of the imagination there was something different about this storm. This storm was wilder than anything they had seen in some time and with every clap of thunder and ever lightning strike, Edward could hear a surge of scattered panicked thoughts coming from all around him, though he could not make out the source of them.

He could hear one voice more acutely than he had ever heard any thoughts since becoming what he was. Not the suffering of the victims he had slain, and not the myriad of thoughts that assaulted him from others on a daily basis. These thoughts seemed more real somehow, more lucid, more concrete. Almost as if they were calling out to him, directed specifically toward him.

The voice while unfamiliar was beautiful and soft even in it's terror. He tried to focus on the deer in front of him. On the hunt. However, the voice seemed to be drawing him in and filling him with a warmth that was unnatural for his kind. A warmth that almost tricked him into believing his heart was still beating and that made him want to find the source of the voice.

Edward jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He met the eyes of his brother as Emmett shook him gently. "Where's your head at man?"

Before Edward could answer they heard movement in the trees. Turning in the direction of sound, he and Emmett watched as Alice emerged from the tree line her clothing soaked through.

"Edward," she began but was cut short as a vision accosted her and after weeks of being shut out Edward was allowed back into his sister's head shocked at what he saw there.

 _Edward sat on the roof of his home and was soon joined by a girl who he had never seen before. Her skin was a warm caramel color that shown gold where the sun hit it. He had never seen anyone more breathtaking as she fluffed her dark curls with her hands and gave him a crooked smile as she sat down beside him._

 _"Why are we up here again?" Edward asked as he reached out a hand to her._

 _She took his hand and Edward heard himself gasp and she kissed the back of it even though he had long since lost the need to breathe. "Bella wants to see me fly," she said as she kissed his fingertips._

 _"Don't you need an umbrella for that?" Edward asked, smirking._

 _The girl rolled her eyes. "You hate it when anyone references Dracula and yet you insist on getting your witch information from watching Practical Magic," she sighed, "A levitation spell will do just fine thank you very much. No umbrella necessary."_

 _The girl stood and Edward caught her arm as he stood as well. "And if it doesn't work?"_

 _The girl shook her head. "Oh ye of little faith," she chastised clucking her tongue at him and then, "If it doesn't work I guess you'll have to catch me before I hit the ground."_

 _"Or we can go down together," he offered, "If something goes wrong I'll just wrap you in my arms and take the fall for you."_

 _"Always such the romantic," the girl laughed before standing on her toes to kiss him. "We'll go down together," she whispered as she pulled back._

 _The girl threaded her fingers through his and they turned stepping off the roof as one._

Edward pulled out of Alice's head abruptly with shocked wide eyes. His body trembled with the longing. There was an inexplicable need that consumed him. It eclipsed anything he had ever known, even the need for Bella and her blood. He was terrified. That girl was his. He knew it. He was sure of it. She was his and he needed to find her. "What _was_ that?" Edward spat, "Who is _she_?"

Alice didn't look surprised and Edward realized that this was the reason that he had been kept out of her head all of these weeks.

"I'll tell you everything," Alice said, sounding frantic, "But we need to go home and we need to go home now. She's here and she's changing."

Before Alice had finished the words Edward was speeding in the direction of the Cullen home.

 **:::**

Carlisle Cullen closed Bonnie Bennett's grimoire as his wife walked into his office. He smiled at her as stopped in front of his desk.

"Have you found anything interesting?" Esme smiled back.

A storm had started outside and the lights were still turning on and off erratically. Bonnie's screams had almost stopped completely and seemed to worsen only when Bella left her side, which Carlisle noticed the girl had only done a twice since her arrival. Once for Carlisle to discuss matters with Bonnie's family and again when she had briefed Alice and Jasper about what had happened.

"Bonnie's family was right, these books tell the story of a legacy," Carlisle stated nodding. "I've found lots of interesting things but nothing that would shed any light on what the transformation will do to Bonnie," he said, "The books speak of witches, of werewolves apart from the shifters and a different breed of vampires. There are spells and recipes for potions and concoctions. It almost seems like a work of fiction. Her family has a rather rich history that dates back some time. I find it baffling that we've never encountered one of her kind before and that they don't seem to be familiar with our kind either."

Esme looked to be in deep thought, before she shrugged. "Perhaps there's some kind explanation," she frowned, "A reason our paths have never crossed. This other breed of vampires…do they share our abilities?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Somewhat," he said, "There are similarities but they're closer to human than we'll ever be."

"And what of these witches?" Esme asked.

"Their powers," Carlisle said, "Some of them are similar in nature to the gifts some of our kind had as humans. There's a chance that her abilities will manifest at an even greater level after the change. I have a feeling that our kind has met beings like her before, sensed something different in them. Something that makes us want to change them. Noticed their gifts but didn't realize what they were. These books they speak of precognition, elemental manipulation, mind and thought manipulation, and the list goes on and on. Powers that we know that others like us possessed as human. They had to her kind. Witches. I am almost sure of it. Alice included I believe. Some witches have more powers than others and some have powers that never really manifest at all. But this girl….this Bonnie…her line seems to be among the most powerful that have ever lived and she being the last of it was prophesized to surpass them all."

Esme's eyes widened and smiled. "She's sounds like a very remarkable young lady," she said, "I look forward to meeting her when she wakes."

Carlisle nodded. "As do I," he said, "Let us hope that she does and soon."

 **:::**

By the time Edward had arrived home the girl he had been informed was Tyler's cousin, Bonnie Bennett had been unconscious for some time. Her family was in the living room waiting with the rest of the Cullens aside from Carlisle who was still locked in his office reading up on the girl's family. She was a witch, Edward had been told, something he still hadn't wrapped his mind around.

Bonnie had been moved into his bedroom from the basement, though she remained on the gurney as he didn't have a bed and Edward wished that he had one if for nothing else but to provide her with more comfort during the change.

Edward sped into the room and to Bonnie's side clutching one of her hands and holding it both of his own. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it his eyes never leaving her gorgeous face that was so silent and still.

Edward didn't realize that he wasn't alone until Bella's familiar voice spoke. "She hasn't moved in so long," Bella frowned, "Hasn't made a sound. Does that mean it'll be over soon?"

Edward looked at Bella and tried to hide the guilt in his expression. He had been so hyperaware of her for so long, from the moment they met and now he was still aware but the feeling paled in comparison to his awareness of Bonnie, a girl he didn't know. A girl he had just met and had shown affection to right in front of the girl he claimed to love.

Bella for her part didn't seem at all upset by Edward's behavior. In fact, Edward noted, she was clutching Bonnie's other hand in one of her own and stroking the other girl's hair in an almost loving manner with her other hand as she waited for Edward to answer her question. Rosalie had said that Bella had found the girl and refused to leave her side since. Edward felt something strange as he watched Bella run her thumb over the back of Bonnie's hand, like a missing puzzle piece clicking into place.

"They said her change is different than anything they've seen," he frowned as he answered finally, "That the pain is coming and going as if something is protecting her from it. If she's still now, I think that means the pain is over at least."

Bella sighed in relief and Edward watched as her lips twitched into a smile. "Good," she whispered and then, "I don't know what it is about her, but I hate seeing her like this. I just met her tonight but watching this has just been-"

"Almost physically painful?" Edward asked, his own uneasiness showing and the ache in his chest at the sight of Bonnie's suffering increasing at Bella's discomfort as well.

Bella nodded. "She'll be fine though right?"

Edward nodded this time. "Yes, love," he whispered, "She'll be fine. She's strong. I can feel it." And he could. The strange tingling where he touched her, whatever power she possessed surrounded him and calmed him from the inside out.

"You hear that Bonnie?" Bella asked, placing a kiss on Bonnie's forehead. "You'll pull through. Just wake up and we'll be here."

Edward pressed Bonnie's hand to his lips again. "That's right, beloved," he whispered, "Wake up and come back to us."

 _To us_ , Edward thought and even though he could not hear Bella's thoughts, something unspoken passed between them as they looked at each other over Bonnie's prone form.

 _Not just mine then_ , Edward smiled softly, though he wasn't sure he was reading the situation right. Like with most things with Bella, things were uncertain because he could not see into her mind. Bonnie's own mind had grown quiet as well and Edward wanted her to wake so that he could hear her thoughts, hear her voice.

Edward stilled as he felt Bonnie's hand squeezed his own and Bella shot out of her seat on the other side.

"She's waking up," Bella proclaimed.

Edward's squeezed Bonnie's hand in turn and waited. As the girl's eyes snapped open and her red gaze met his own, Bella reached across Bonnie over to the space that separated her from Edward and fisted her hand in his shirt as her other hand clutched Bonnie's. As Bella's heart pounded in his ears and Bonnie looked up at him with something like awe, Edward felt something that he had never felt in the entirety of his existence, completion.

 _ **End Notes: I want to continue this but not sure if I will if there's isn't much interest. Please let me know what you guys think. Also a reminder to any of those who want to read the older stories, they are all archived over on Wattpad! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. part two: awaken, my love

**Title:** metamorphose

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Edward, Bonnie/Bella, Edward/Bella, Edward/Bella/Bonnie, Stefan/Rebekah, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Tyler/Leah, Carlisle/Esme, Sam/Emily, Matt/Angela, Billy/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** While spending the summer with her father's side of the family in Forks, Washington Bonnie Bennett is attacked by a different breed of vampire. No one expects her to survive but she does. No one expects her to retain her powers but she does. No one expects her to remain connected to nature but she is. No longer a witch and not quite a Cold One, Bonnie's dual nature causes her to have more than one mate, and draws the attention of the different beings in the supernatural community.

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for all of the feedback on this one! Keep it coming my loves! Minor editing on this chapter but not too much to be honest. Please excuse the errors. Also I am tempted to add Jacob to this because I love him infinitely but I will try to resist for now or this will turn into a foursome because I cannot think of another pairing for him but I want him in this fic damn it! Anyway please tell me what you guys think!**_

 **part two || awaken, my love**

"I know not what to do, my mind is divided."  
~Sappho

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

When Bonnie Bennett opened her eyes, it was to a world that was known to her and unknown to her all at once. All of her senses were stronger, in overdrive. Better. Overstimulated and overactive. The dust particles in the air. A bead of sweat running down the side of a vase. She could feel her powers more intensely than she ever had, thrumming and pulsing throughout her body like a living thing.

She could hear a voice. Breathy and awestruck. Soft and reverent. As if the voice was praying to her. Worshipping her. The voice had a scent. Freesia, hibiscus and vanilla. She knew the voice, had heard it before. The voice had a touch. Skin, soft and pliant under her hands that were hard. Too hard. Harder than she remembered. Still the voice welcomed the touch as her fingers drifted up an arm, her eyes watching each hair as it raised up on soft skin.

The voice said her name and she met its eyes. Deep brown pools. That look in them that had scared her before. She knew then. She said the name aloud, "Bella."

"That's right," Bella replied, "You remember. How are you feeling?"

Bonnie wanted to answer her but she could feel another there with them. A strong grip on her hand, lips on her palm. The scent of lilac. Sandalwood. Black currant. Eyes golden amber and another look that made Bonnie melt and want to run all at once. "Who are you?"

Another kiss on her hand and then, "Edward." His voice; low, deep and honeyed. She wanted to crawl into it, curl up into him. But something wasn't right.

She knew the name. Another girl that Bonnie couldn't quite remember had told her of him. Bella's boyfriend. Then why was he looking at her that way? Why was Bella?

"God, you're stunning," Edward's voice again. A distraction. One she wanted but forced herself to pull away from. Something wasn't right.

They helped her sit upright and Bonnie's hand gripped Bella's shoulder. Pulled the girl into her just on the edge of too hard and to fast, ran her nose along her neck and inhaled the scent lingering on her skin. She shouldn't have been able to, but she heard Bella's heart hammering. Her pulse pounding. Mapped out the veins beneath her skin. She pressed her lips there and Bella trembled.

" _Bonnie_ ," Edward was saying her name and she wanted him to say it again but there was a warning there that she didn't understand.

"She won't hurt me," Bella said, her voice shaky but confident, "You can hear her thoughts. If you thought she would you would stop her."

 _Hurt her,_ Bonnie thought, _Why would she hurt what was hers to protect?_ The thought made sense but didn't all at once. It didn't align with anything logical, only a feeling just below the surface. "Something isn't right," she said aloud, firmer this time as she felt a dryness in her throat. A burning, making her ache for something to fill it.

Still it didn't feel right to say the words. To doubt her response to them. She didn't doubt it, in all honesty. It was the only thing that seemed natural, and a part of her welcomed the dizzying pulsing feeling that their presence brought. But something was amiss, not with them but with her.

"I know you're confused, beloved," Edward whispered into her ear and Bonnie let go of Bella in favor of clutching his hands in her own. "But don't be afraid. We'll explain everything and help you through it."

Bonnie pulled him into an embrace that he complied with willingly. She clung to him wrapping her arms around him tightly, seeking comfort even as he coughed and attempted to adjust her grip. "Your change may have been different," he mumbled, "but you're strong like a newborn is meant to be. Stronger than me by far, even without your gifts. Your powers."

 _He knew about her powers?_ Bonnie frowned. Then she picked up on what he had said. Her 'change' he had said and he had called her a 'newborn'. She had heard the terms before, but it still didn't make sense to her.

She couldn't be a servant of nature and an abomination of one all at once. It was impossible. She could still feel her powers. Besides she had known vampires. She had been around Stefan and Damon. Around Caroline. They could practically masquerade as humans. Whatever was happening to her was something else.

Bonnie's scowl deepened as she realized that she wasn't breathing. She couldn't hear her own heart beating the way that she could so clearly hear Bella's. She searched for Edward's and there was nothing.

Bonnie pushed past them quicker than she should have been able to as she leapt from the gurney she was on. She remembered things. Bits and pieces. Flashes of red hair. A woman. No a monster. She'd been bitten and then there had been pain. But what they were implying was impossible.

The room she was in had large bay windows. The sun was shining through. If she were what they said, then she would burn. She didn't have a day walking ring so she would burn just like Stefan or Damon or Caroline.

Bonnie held her hand out until she caught the sun's rays on her arm. Her mouth dropped open as her skin shimmered, glittering and gold, almost seeming to glow.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured and then he was there behind her in a flash of movement, his hands on her hips. Bonnie stiffened and his hands begin to make soothing trails down her sides and up her arms. "You are what you think you are," he said, "Just a different breed than the ones you know of. We didn't know about the others either. So much like us, but so different. We didn't know about your kind either. Witches. My father, Carlisle, the man that made me, he has some theories after reading your grimoires."

Bonnie shook her head. She wasn't a witch anymore. She was something else. Some new form of creature that her grandmother hadn't been informed enough to warn her about. And these other creatures, whatever and whoever they were, they had read her family's grimoires. Her legacy. Had probably laughed at it.

"We would never do that," Edward protested, "We respect your gifts and you. Your family is our family now, just as mine is yours."

Bonnie believed him even though she didn't understand how she possibly could. She didn't know him. He didn't know her. She barely knew Bella.

"Bonnie," Bella said, as if just thinking the name had prompted the girl to speak, "You don't have to be afraid. Whatever happens we're going to be here for you." The girl stepped forward at a much slower rate and it was clear her humanity was still intact. Bonnie envied her that. Her hands came up to frame Bonnie's face. "You belong here with us. We want you with us. I want you with us," Bella pressed, "I know you feel that. You have to feel that, Bonnie."

Bonnie did. She hated that the girl was right but she did. Bonnie felt all of her fear and uncertainty begin to melt away as Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and Bella tugged Bonnie's head down until their foreheads touched. "It'll be okay," Bella promised.

The thing was, Bonnie had been promised those words before. She'd been promised them by her father when her parents got divorced. By Elena when Damon had attacked her. By her Grams the night they'd opened the tomb and Bonnie had hovered over her afterwards. By Jeremy when she had told him she'd be away all summer.

Whether Bella meant it or not, Bonnie knew that wasn't the case for her. The words that she had said to Jeremy what seemed like so long ago now, replayed in Bonnie's head as the burning in her throat became almost unbearable. " _It never ends well for people like me_ ," she'd said.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Edward was saying and Bonnie recalled what Bella had said about him hearing her thoughts.

Bonnie pushed them away abruptly and sped across the room. "Stay _out_ of my head," Bonnie hissed and as she did the bay windows shattered.

Bonnie watched as Edward grabbed Bella to shield her from the shattered glass shards that went flying through the air. It was no use. Cuts appeared all over the girl's skin and Bonnie immediately regretted letting her emotions get the better of her.

Edward leapt away from Bella and Bonnie could tell without being told that the scent of her blood was too much for him. Bonnie frowned. She could sense others in the house now. Hear voices. Hear panic.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie muttered, "I can fix it. I'll fix it."

Bella seemed more concerned about Bonnie than afraid and even though it hurt Bonnie to think that she had caused the girl pain, she couldn't help to think that Bella was foolish. Foolish in the same way that Elena had been over Stefan no matter how much his blood addiction had come between them or what had been unearthed about his past.

But Bonnie felt no desire for the girl's blood, which was odd if she was what they said she was.

Bonnie tried to calm her thoughts and focus on the problem at hand. Focus her powers. She had to fix this, but how? It took no more than a thought it seemed and as Bonnie waved her hands over the mess, the glass flew back into place and repaired itself as if nothing had happened. No whispered spell was needed. It was unlike anything Bonnie herself had ever seen and yet it did not tax her body at all. She felt under her nose, no blood. It made sense in a way. Her body was stronger now, able to withstand more. She had no trouble feeling or accessing her powers it seemed. She didn't know yet if that was a good thing.

Bonnie walked over to Bella, but the girl wasn't looking at her. She was staring at the windows with wide eyes. "It's like it never happened," she said.

"I never meant for it to," Bonnie whispered as she touched the girl's face. The cuts all over Bella's skin began to heal at Bonnie's touch. "This doesn't make sense," Bonnie frowned.

Bella was shaking and Bonnie snatched her hand away as the girl reached out. "I could feel you," Bella said, amazed, "I could feel your power. It was…" Bella trailed, unable to find the words.

In a flash Edward was on her again, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "You're incredible."

It was all too much. Bonnie shook herself out of the embrace and tried to keep her mind blank as she looked for an escape route.

Across the room, two of the bay windows were open wide and Bonnie ran and jumped out of them so fast that Bella and Edward didn't even have time to call after her before she was running into the forest and far beyond the tree line.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

The closest airport was in the next town over. The drive to the next town went faster with Caroline at the wheel. The plan was to compel them both a plane ticket and they would land in Forks within the next eight hours.

After Jeremy had given Caroline the full extent of Vicki's warning, they had been mostly silent. Jeremy had sent a text to Elena, but as she was in Chicago chasing after Stefan, there wasn't much that his sister could contribute and since they didn't know exactly the danger Bonnie was in they didn't know how many reinforcements that they would need and so Jeremy had advised her to let him and Caroline handle it.

"So," Caroline said, her eyes remaining on the road, "Am I compelling an extra seat for Vicki or should I get two so that she and Anna can sit together on the flight?"

Jeremy tensed in the passenger's seat and scowled. "Very funny,'" he muttered.

"Actually it's not," Caroline hissed, "Bonnie is states away, in danger of being killed, and her boyfriend who has barely spoken to her all summer; has been making plenty of time to talk to his dead girlfriends."

"I didn't choose for this to happen," Jeremy shot back.

"Yeah," Caroline frowned, "Well, neither did Bonnie and you _did_ choose to lie about it." Caroline sped up as she spoke and Jeremy thought that perhaps Caroline would try to kill him before they even got to Bonnie. "Remember this, the only reason you are seeing them at all is that Bonnie risked her life and her powers to bring you back from the _fucking_ dead. You need to stay focused. We are in this for Bonnie. No distractions. I just need to make sure that you understand that. This is life or death. You owe her your life. So if you're not in this, I'll just let you out here."

Caroline made no move to pull over so Jeremy wondered if she was planning on throwing him out of a moving car. He might've actually deserved it. "I'm in this," he said, firmly, "No distractions."

Jeremy tried to keep his expression blank as Vicki suddenly appeared in the back seat, rolling her eyes at Caroline. "Dramatic much," she smirked.

Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to ignore Vicki as they continued to drive. "No distractions," he repeated.

Vicki made scoffing noise causing him to open his eyes. He locked eyes with his ex-girlfriend in the rearview mirror. He wasn't surprised to see her grin widen. "Keep telling yourself that, Jere."

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Edward was worried and a bit irritated. They had come on too strong and Bonnie was gone because of it. He wanted to go and find her immediately but he had had to brief his family and Bonnie's family on the situation. He'd also had to have a discussion with Bella.

Bella was on the verge of being inconsolable and Edward was reminded of the time when he had suggested him and his family leaving while Bella was in the hospital after the incident with James. She was calm now, but was insistent about joining him in the search for Bonnie.

"We have to give her space Bella," Edward said for what felt like the millionth time.

"You mean _I_ have to give her space," she frowned, " _You_ get to go and look for her with everyone else while I stay her and wait it out with Esme."

"There's a chance that she could come back here and the only reason I am going and not staying with you is because I can understand some of the transitions she's going through better than you can, being what I am, and I want to help her through it."

"Just because I can't help her learn about being a vampire doesn't mean-"

" _Bella_ ," Edward snapped, cutting her off, "She's isn't like you." Edward paused to calm himself and frowned. "I don't mean…," he sighed, "You adjusted to our world quickly. You were attracted to it. Enticed by it. Curious. You came into it without fear. Bonnie is afraid and confused. She doesn't understand what we are and the vampires she knew before…I read some of what they did to her in her thoughts, how they treated her….she has no reason to believe that my family and I will be any different. She doesn't yet know her connection to us and even when she figures it out I am not sure how long that she'll take to accept it."

"And what exactly is our connection to her?" Bella murmured, "We haven't' talked about it and I just…I want to be near her. I want to be close to her. To touch her. To know her. I just want so many things. I…I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even you."

Edward could tell by Bella's expression she felt like her words would earn his ire but he only smiled. "I look and her and all the pain and the misery I ever felt not only seems worth it but it disappears," he whispered, "She has this glow about her, this draw that I've never felt either. I told you that you were my life now, I meant that. But Bonnie, she's my soul, a soul that I didn't think I still had. Tied to the very essence of who I am. I can feel it. I'm tethered to her. We both are. I didn't understand my draw to you but I believe now it was all so that we could be ready for her to come and complete what we started to build together. It is very rare that a vampire has more than one mate. I've only heard of one case. They were powerful, and there was rumors of some sort of dual nature."

"Dual nature?" Bella repeated, "Like being a witch and a vampire at the same time."

Edward concurred. "I don't think they were a witch. There were rumors that they retained their humanity. But they were not quite one of us, just like Bonnie isn't quite one of us either."

Bella nodded. "So we're her mates," she confirmed, "And you understand how I feel about her…how I still feel about you…but you won't let me go with you to find her?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you want to be near her but this isn't about what either of us want," he said, "It's about what Bonnie needs. If both of us are there it'll overwhelm her, just like before. We can't lose her Bella, not for any reason, least of all because of being unwilling to give her the time or the space she needs to get used to what she is now."

Bella looked away and bit her lip. Edward knew she was passionate at the best of times and to be fair they could both be a bit melodramatic and their own romance had happened fairly quickly. Even when they were trying to stay away from each other they hadn't been trying very hard and they had gone from Edward advising her to keep her distance to declarations of love and it had seemed normal and sweeping and intoxicating at the time. But it wasn't that way for everyone and even if they got to that point with Bonnie, they wouldn't get there by pushing her.

"I get it," Bella said after a moment, "We're her mates but we're strangers to her. She doesn't know us and as far as she knows we're together, so even if she felt something, that fact would just make it less likely that she would act on it."

"Exactly," Edward responded, relieved that she finally seemed to understand. "We could offer our friendship to start. Get to know her. She'll let us in. We're inevitable, Bella."

Bella nodded, a small smile on her face. "You should go and find her," she said, "She was still wearing the bloody dress she was attacked in. I'll look for some other clothes or get Tyler to bring some over. Maybe talk to Carlisle about some of the things he's read in those journals so that I can understand her better."

"Those are great ideas," Edward grinned and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll bring her back to us."

Bella took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you will."

 **:::**

The only reason that Rosalie found Bonnie before anyone else did was that she was already on a hunt when the girl had run away. Edward had been slowed down on his search due to having to explain the situation to everyone and having to convince Bella that it would be better if he looked for Bonnie alone.

The others had figured that Bonnie might have tried to go into town or leave town altogether. Jasper, Alice and Emmett had gone into town to search. Bonnie's cousin Tyler and his mother had gone home in hopes that Bonnie would show up there.

Rosalie couldn't help but think that it was for the best that she had found her little bird first as she came upon Bonnie sitting alone in a clearing. She sent a quick text to Edward, but told him to hold off on joining them.

The girl was sobbing, her head in her hands, the flowers around her were wilting, seeming to take on her emotional state. As Rosalie approached, Bonnie looked up and Rosalie froze where she stood. Real tears were streaming down the girl's face and Rosalie was floored by the sight.

Bonnie stood abruptly and Rosalie was sure that she was going to run again and so she held up her hand to stop the other girl. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said, "My name is Rosalie Hale. I know who you are Bonnie. I'm Edward's sister. I helped Bella get you to safety after you were attacked."

Bonnie shook her head. "If you're here to convince me to go back then-"

"No," Rosalie said, cutting the girl off, "I only wanted to make sure you were alright. I know what it's like to not have a choice in whether or not you make the change, but yours is different than ours was. You can cry real tears for one."

Bonnie frowned, wiping at her face. "That's what Edward said," she sighed, "That I'm different. I don't…I don't know anything about your kind to begin with so that doesn't really mean anything to me."

Rosalie nodded. "That makes sense I suppose." She watched as Bonnie sat back down amongst the wilted flowers and she walked up to her slowly. "May I sit?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Go ahead." Still she stiffened slightly as Rosalie sat down beside her. "What did you mean, when you said you know what it is to have no choice?"

Rosalie smiled sadly as she looked off into the trees. She told Bonnie the tale of her change. Of Royce and of the demons she kept hidden. Of her rape and being left for dead. Of her revenge against Royce once Carlisle had changed her thinking that he had saved her life. By the end, Bonnie was crying anew, and Rosalie reached over to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Bonnie scowled, "Those men deserved what they got and if I had known you then they would've gotten worse."

"You're luckier than you know," Rosalie grinned, "Your humanity is still intact and I don't just mean because of your tears." Rosalie kissed Bonnie's forehead before she continued. "I envy you that. I know that this isn't what you wanted, but you're not alone, little bird."

Bonnie blinked at her, raising an eyebrow at the nickname but not commenting on it. She sighed and then looked away. "It isn't what I want," she said, "It's against everything I have been told and there's so much I don't know but…its different for me than it was for you. As traumatic as my attack was and waking up like this has been…a part of me is grateful because it gave me back something I thought that I lost. All summer I've been unable to access my powers and now I feel them more than I've ever felt them since coming into what I am…what I was."

"A witch?" Rosalie asked.

Bonnie nodded. "My family came by way of Salem," she smiled, sadly, "But we go so much further back than that. The spirits….witches from beyond and in between… stopped talking to me before because I abused my power. I used it to bring someone I loved back from the dead and I paid the consequences for it. They policed my behavior, restricted my power. There has to be balance in things. That's was our purpose. But now I know so much, it's like I can hear them but they can't touch me. Maybe it's because I'm technically dead. It's like I have access to so much knowledge and power now and I don't know what to do with it. Still as confused as I am I'm grateful because I got a part of me back even if I've lost who I was before."

Rosalie cleared her throat before she asked the next question. "What about the bloodlust?" she asked, "Do you feel the thirst? Most newborns are manic with it. You're the calmest one I've ever seen."

Bonnie turned back to her and frowned. "I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like but I…," she paused trying to find the words, "I feel a burning and a need to fill it, to sooth it. But before with Bella…I'm sure they told you what happened." At Rosalie's nod, Bonnie continued, "I didn't want her blood. I didn't want to hurt her at all. I wanted to protect her. But I could feel Tyler and my aunt. It was hard placing their voices at the time because I was…distracted I guess. But I didn't want their blood either. Maybe it's because of my power. I was supposed to protect people before, keep the balance. It could be still having my powers are keeping me from feeling anything or doing anything that could harm anyone."

Rosalie shrugged. "Perhaps," she said, "Your guess is as good as mine. It makes it easier for us all in any case. You not being crazed with bloodlust. My family and I are vegetarians so perhaps our diet is something you'll take to naturally."

"Vegetarian?" Bonnie glowered. "Meaning what exactly?"

Rosalie laughed at her expression. "We feed from animals," she said, "Not humans. All of us and we have for some time."

"That's good to hear," Bonnie smiled. She at least could sustain herself that way and she felt more comfortable knowing that Edward and his family did.

Bonnie sighed. Edward was likely worried. Bella too. She wanted to go to them. She was afraid to, but she craved their presence, their nearness, at the same time. When she had woken up so different, things hadn't felt right. Not her body. Not the burning in her throat. Not the overwhelming power she felt thrumming under the surface. Nothing had felt right aside from them. Their touch. Their voices. Their presence. It terrified her and so she pushed them away. She was beginning to regret the decision.

Whatever had happened it wasn't their fault. They had been trying to comfort her. To help her. They had called her beautiful. She wanted to be with them even now.

"The flowers are blooming again?" Rosalie said as she watched the wilted flowers around Bonnie come back to life, "Is that you?"

Bonnie nodded, not having noticed before. "My powers, they connect me to nature and they respond to my emotions," she said.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Rosalie asked, "Must have been a happy thought."

Bonnie shrugged, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable. Bella and Edward were together and she still had Jeremy, she supposed. So much had changed so she wasn't sure if Jeremy was someone she had or even someone she wanted. Still she wasn't about to get attached to two people who already had one another.

"Nothing," she said, "I wasn't thinking about anything."

Rosalie's expression was deadpan but she didn't comment and so Bonnie didn't bother to acknowledge the lie.

"You know," Rosalie began, seeming to change the subject, "Everything about being what I was felt wrong for a long time. Being frozen and never moving forward. All of the dreams that I had as a human turning to dust. It didn't get better until I found Emmett. He was the right in all of it. I didn't know what to make of him at first. It was terrifying, having someone who looked at me the way that he did. Having someone who saw me as something more. Not just attractive. Not just prey. No just a stone bitch. Not just a damaged girl with a brutal past. Having someone genuine looking at me like I was something to be treasured and not just coveted. It was a new feeling for me."

Bonnie swallowed and looked off into the distance. "But you got over your fear?"

"I did," Rosalie grinned, "I got luckier than I ever thought I would and far more lucky than I deserved. Emmett is exactly what I need, everything I never knew to ask for. I felt that he would be the first time I saw him, touched him. I knew, though a part of me struggled to believe it. To accept it. A vampire or vampire's like us I should say, know our mate from the start. I'm not sure how it works with the kind that you're familiar with. But there's a difference between first seeing you mate and knowing, and getting to know them. You uncover things about them as time passes and it's like unwrapping a present. With each thing that you find, you catch yourself thinking, 'Oh, that's why it's you, why it has to be you.' It makes being what we are worth the existence we're cursed to."

Rosalie watched the expressions play across Bonnie's face. She lacked their stiffness. She was still attached to some of the things that were inherent to humans. She wondered if it would be the same years from now.

"I have a boyfriend back home," Bonnie revealed her tone stiff, not at all convincing, "I mean, I guess that's what he is. I've barely spoken to him all summer. The stuff you're talking about…sounds like a fairytale. With Jeremy there wasn't an attraction at first, but I think we just both wanted companionship. I loved him, still love him, but it's nothing like you're saying."

"Have you ever felt anything even a little close to what I said?" Rosalie pressed.

"I…" Bonnie began and then her mouth snapped shut.

Rosalie watched as Bonnie closed her eyes and took a calming breath even without the need to breathe. The flowers kept blooming, winding around their ankles loosely as Bonnie bit her lip.

"Let's deal with one thing at a time," Bonnie said, "this burning in my throat is getting irritating so let's just get this whole feeding thing over with."

Rosalie smiled, in not answering, Bonnie had answered in a way. Rosalie stood and helped Bonnie to her feet as well. "You're right, you'll have to feed and I was hunting anyway," she said, "I'd be happy to help you through it."

Once Bonnie agreed, Rosalie took off and her little bird ran behind her so fast she might have been flying.

When they stopped there was doe a few feet away. Rosalie gestured for Bonnie to follow her lead when Bonnie left the cover of the trees and allowed the deer to see her. Rosalie frowned but her expression changed to one of surprise as the doe began to walk toward Bonnie as if in daze. It stopped in front of her kneeling at the girl's feet.

When Bonnie bit the deer there was no violence in it. She took what she needed from it until the animal was gone. As the corpse fell to the forest floor Bonnie's stroked its neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rosalie came to stand beside Bonnie, her eyes wide. "You weren't lying about your connection to nature," she said.

"It won't be like this every time I'm sure," Bonnie said, to downplay what she didn't yet full understand herself, "Some creatures might not be as responsive to my powers."

Rosalie nodded, not sure how else to respond. Bonnie was an anomaly in so many ways it seemed and the girl didn't even realize it yet. "We should go."

"Not yet," Bonnie said. She placed her hands on the deer's body. "We can't just leave it here. Everything that's of the earth has to return to it."

Rosalie stared as the deer's body seemed to decompose rapidly underneath Bonnie's hands until it turned to dust. The dust melded into the earth and grass beneath and then flowers began to bloom where the corpse had been.

"That was beautiful," Rosalie whispered.

Bonnie shrugged. "It was just the natural order of things," she smiled, "I only sped it up a bit. Maybe a mountain lion would have found it and finish it off but it helped me survive so I think it deserves some measure of peace and-"

"Respect," a voice said from behind them. Rosalie recognized the voice immediately and she saw from the sudden tension in Bonnie's frame that the girl did as well.

Rosalie and Bonnie watched as Edward left the cover of the trees. Rosalie wasn't all that surprised that her brother had found them.

"Please don't run," Edward said, holding his hands up defensively as Bonnie stood slowly, "I wasn't reading your thoughts. You asked me not to before. I respect that. I just…understand your perspective."

Bonnie stood wringing her hands together. "I know." She cleared her throat and then, "I didn't really mind it all that much when you were in my head. I just…was confused and scared."

"I know," Edward nodded.

"Is Bella-" Bonnie began. Bonnie knew that she had healed the girl physically but she also knew that sometimes things happened and the scars were more than skin deep.

"She's fine." Edward cut her off. "Worried about you. We both are. Your family too."

Bonnie sighed. "I didn't want to make anyone worry I just-"

"Needed a little space to process things," Edward finished before Bonnie could get the words out.

"Exactly." Bonnie murmured. Edward approached her slowly and Bonnie allowed it. When he reached out a hand, Bonnie took it. "You sure you're not reading my mind," Bonnie joked.

"No," Edward whispered, "Not that I'm not tempted. I can hear you more clearly than I've ever heard anyone and it's not just your thoughts, I can feel you Bonnie. Why do you think that is?"

Instead of answering the question Bonnie brought his hand up to her cheek. "I can feel you too," she smiled.

Rosalie knew that while Edward was respecting Bonnie's boundaries by choosing not to invade her thoughts, he would have no problem invading hers as Rosalie left her own mind open to him. She replayed the conversation she had had with Bonnie about Emmett in her head and Edward nodded smiling.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Rosalie said.

At her words Bonnie separated from Edward and she almost regretted them until the girl sped over to her and threw her arms around her neck giving her a hug that was unexpected but welcome.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she said, "For everything."

Rosalie whispered into Bonnie's ear, so low only she could hear. "Don't be afraid, little bird," she murmured, "Be open. Let what's meant to happen, happen."

Bonnie nodded as Rosalie pulled away. Rosalie smirked as she left Bonnie and Edward in the forest. She felt somewhat vindicated. She had always had her doubts about Bella and Edward's relationship and now she understood why. The thing was, she didn't believe that Bella would be entirely out of the picture and that meant that either Bonnie was even more of a special case than they thought, or the idea of a vampire's mate wasn't as cut and dry as they believed.

:::

 _Alice recognized the room as Bella's. Bella and Edward were laying on Bella's bed, Bonnie was in the middle of the two. Bonnie was sprawled across Edward's chest and Bella was curled into her side. Edward was reading from a book. Wuthering Heights, one of Bella's favorites. Bonnie looked to be half asleep until Bella poked her in the side._

 _"Can you do the thing with the feathers?" Bella whispered._

 _Bonnie gave a long suffering sigh that to Alice seemed to be more show than anything else. "If I ruin anymore of your pillows Charlie is never going to let me come back over here. Besides I'm comfy. I don't want to move."_

 _Bella pouted much to the amusement of the others. "Please," she begged, "You won't even have to move. I'll rip the pillow open myself and Edward can replace it easy."_

 _Edward laughed as he kissed the top of Bonnie's head. "Thanks for volunteering me."_

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes but acquiesced. "Ugh," she said, "Fine. But I promise you if I have to move even a little bit I'm helping Alice force you into heels for homecoming."_

 _Bella ignored the threat and sat up. She took the pillow she had been laying on out of the case and ripped it open happily sending feathers flying all over the bed, causing the others to laugh._

 _Grinning Bella laid back down and watched as Bonnie sent the feathers floating around the room. "That never gets old," Bella marveled before turning to Bonnie and placing a kiss on the girl's lips._

Alice came back to the present as Bella sat down next to her on their living room couch. When Rosalie had informed them all that Bonnie had been found they had all come home to wait for Bonnie and Edward to return. From the moment she and Jasper had come home, Bella had been a ball of nervous energy. Jasper was keeping her calm at the moment but the girl's body was still tense as she sat next to Alice.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Alice said, "The outfit you picked out for Bonnie was nice."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Bella frowned, she was drumming her fingers against her thigh as she spoke, "Do you think she's okay? What if Edward came on too strong and scared her off again? What if she doesn't like us? What if she just likes Edward and she doesn't like me? What if-"

" _Bella_ ," Alice said, cutting her off and grabbing the girl's hand. "The three of you are going to be fine." She gave Bella a pointed look. "Do you understand? You're going to be _fine._ "

"You've seen it," Bella deduced. At Alice's nod, the girl sighed on relief. "We're going to be fine."

"Yes," Alice nodded again.

Bella seemed to relax and she stood. "I'm going to go help Esme in the kitchen," she said, "She's cooking for Tyler and his mom. I should probably eat too. None of us are going to do Bonnie any good if we don't take care of ourselves. The last thing I ate was a handful of stale movie popcorn."

As Bella left Alice turned to Jasper. "Even with me using my powers," Jasper said almost immediately, "She didn't feel comfortable enough to attend to her own needs until she was sure that Bonnie would be alright. Until you told her what you saw. Before…you said you mostly saw Bonnie in Edward's future and you couldn't figure out her connection to Bella. But Bella's behavior-"

"Is in line with a mate worrying over her vampire," Alice smiled. She took Jasper's hand in hers. "Like I said, they're going to be just fine."

 **:::**

 _ **Chicago, Illinois**_

Elena Gilbert stood in line with Damon Salvatore as they boarded a plane to Washington. They'd failed to get Stefan home. A part of her wanted to try again, but with Bonnie in danger, that wasn't a possibility. She had to let go, even if it was temporary, to make sure her friend was alright.

"Didn't your baby brother say we didn't have to come," Damon frowned, "He and Care Bear are already on the way."

Elena sighed. "We've gone over this," she said, "What if they're flight is delayed or something? We can't take any chances. If we get there faster great and if not Caroline and Jeremy will be there for her until we can. Either way I'm not going to not go just because you think it's some kind of inconvenience for you."

Damon scowled. "That's not it," he sighed, "I'm all for helping witchy, she's saved the day enough times for us to return the favor for once. I'm just skeptical of the source. I mean Vicki Donovan's ghost?"

"Stranger things have happened to us," Elena pointed out.

"True," Damon conceded, "However, are we sure that Jeremy wasn't high when he had this little conversation with Vicki? He does have a history."

"He wasn't high," Elena hissed, "Seeing her was apparently some kind of consequence of Bonnie bringing him back from the dead. One he didn't tell her about by the way."

Damon's expression was one of distaste. "I know he's your brother but she's always been too good for him," he frowned. "And way out of his league."

Elena couldn't really argue with him, even in Jeremy's defense. "You don't even like Bonnie," she said instead.

Damon shook his head. "She doesn't like me so I respond in kind," he shrugged, "If I really didn't give a damn about her, do you think I would be here right now, even if you asked me? Especially with my brother still in the clutches of a sadistic hybrid?"

Elena blinked. He had a point. She thought about Damon helping Bonnie plan to fake her death behind everyone's back when she'd fought Klaus while he was still possessing Alaric. She had suspected he cared more than he let on for some time now. "Fine. You don't exactly hate her, I guess," she said.

"Let's just hope that if Sheila did warn Vicki, she had her wires crossed," Damon replied, "Because if Bonnie is dead not only will I be forced to kill whoever was responsible but we're all for all intents and purposes screwed if Klaus decides to come after us again once he figures out you're still alive."

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington.**_

Running alongside Edward was the most freeing experience Bonnie had ever had. The sensory overload was intoxicating in the forest. She could hear the sound of birds chirping, watch as flowers bloomed, and zero in on details that before had been lost to her.

Bonnie stopped to watch a butterfly emerging from its chrysalis. The process was quicker than she had imagined but she was taken it in on another level, detail by detail. She felt in that moment as it spread its wings that she had undergone the same kind of metamorphosis.

She had been in a caterpillar state, a stagnant state. No powers. Isolated. Feeling plain and unwanted. Colorful, but slow moving and growing. Going through the motions and awaiting some kind of change. Then she had slept. Become stagnant. She remembered the pain but her powers had protected her from most of it. She had awoken to find that she had wings. More power and beauty than she had ever imagined. The old her wad dead and she was something else entirely. Something that surpassed the state that she was in.

"It's beautiful," Bonnie whispered, as Edward stopped behind her.

He was in her head again, she could feel it but allowed it. "You see this as a gift?" he asked, surprised, "Even in remembering the attack. The pain. I wish I could've adopted that point of view from the beginning."

He'd told her of how Carlisle had saved him. Of his transformation. The years of loneliness and the depression that followed. "It isn't the same for me," she said, "It's allowed me to access my powers in a way I was never able to before. I can't see it as anything else, the more I think about it and it sinks in. Which is crazy. I mean…if you'd asked me a month ago or even yesterday before it happened I would have been completely horrified by the idea but now…I feel like it's made me more of what I was meant to be than I was before."

Bonnie ran her fingers over the bark of the tree in front of her. "I told you I was connected to nature before but it was mostly in a theoretical since. I could draw from the energy to make me stronger. Channel it. But there was always a barrier and I wasn't as experienced as other witches. My grams died before she could teach me all I needed to know. I taught myself and it wasn't…it could never be the same."

"I'm sorry," Edward said, his hands coming up to grip her shoulders.

"When I first got my powers," Bonnie revealed, "They scared me. I was afraid of what I was becoming. I wanted to be normal. The thing was, the longer I had them the more I loved them. The more they became a part of me. They helped me to protect the people I cared about in a way that I wasn't able to protect my grams. But the power it has its restrictions. I don't know how much you heard of me talking about it to Rosalie. The spirits, my ancestors and other witches that have passed on, they're still tasked to keep the balance and they deal out consequences when they see fit. Some witches know how to circumvent them. I never learned. I brought a boy that I loved back from the dead and poof..." Bonnie snapped her fingers, "I stopped being able to access the powers that were mine for so long. They warned me but I did it anyway."

"You brought someone back from the dead without turning them into a vampire?" Edward asked, surprised, "How is that even possible?"

Bonnie replayed the memory in her mind so the he could witness it. "A lot of things are possible with magic that shouldn't be," she smiled softly, "In any case, it doesn't matter now because I have them back and they're stronger than they were before. Everything has an energy, a pulse and I can feel it. It's like I'm connected to everything all at once."

Edward's hands moved over her shoulders and down her arms. "Normal was never a good aspiration for you, Bonnie Bennett," he whispered, "I don't see how you could ever be anything less than astonishing."

Bonnie fought the urge to lean back onto his body. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that," she whispered.

"Why is that?" Edward asked, his hands moving to wrap my around her waist from behind. "I mean, I supposed I'm a bit of a hypocrite. I had promised to try to be more subtle and give you your space, but I can't help it. You amaze me."

"Yeah," Bonnie murmured, "But no one says that kind of stuff to me. And you can't….feel that way about me." She remembered saying similar words to Jeremy but when she had said them to him it had been partially because she wasn't that sold on the idea of them being together. This was different. This felt natural. There was no doubt about what she wanted, she even felt that it was hers to take but the thought of hurting Bella was unacceptable.

"They should say those things to you and about you," Edward proclaimed, "Everyone. Often. And why can't I?"

Bonnie giggled. She could tell that in spite of her words, he could tell by her thoughts that she was flattered. "You have a girlfriend," Bonnie pressed, "And I…" What did she have? Was Jeremy even really a factor anymore?

"Have a boy that you loved that you brought back from the dead that, from the sound of your thoughts, hasn't spoken to you all summer?" He kissed Bonnie's shoulder when she stiffened slightly and she found herself melting into his embrace in spite of her intentions. "Bella thinks you're remarkable too. She wants to know you the same way I do. She won't get hurt."

"So you two want to be my friends or something?" Bonnie said biting her bottom lip.

"Or something," Edward chuckled. His tone became more serious as he leaned down to speak into her ear. "I can't speak for Bella. You'll have to ask her yourself. I want to be your friend but that's not all I want. I want what you want. Everything you're not ready to hear or admit yet. That's what I want. One day you'll ask me for it. One day I'll give it to you and so much more. Until then I'll be whatever you want me to be for however long you want me to be it."

Bonnie placed her hands over where Edward's met at her waist. She didn't really know how to respond to what he was saying and so she decided to talk around it. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would cheat on his girlfriend, and Bonnie definitely wasn't the kind that condoned cheating. She hadn't known him long though, so she couldn't really be sure what kind of person he was. She felt like she did know him though and that was the problem. She felt like cheating wasn't what he was implying, either. Something quite the opposite seemed to be what was on his mind. She definitely wasn't sure how to respond. "You totally and completely failed at being subtle," she said as she gently pried his hands away, "but as your _friend_ I can find it in my cold dead heart to forgive you for it."

Edward laughed. He was gorgeous and chiseled and his laugh sounded like music. She tried to keep her mind blank so that he didn't catch wind of her thoughts but from the grin on his face she knew it was for naught. "Friends then," he said holding out his hand.

She noticed Edward's eyes had darkened and the look he was giving her was anything but friendly. She chose to ignore it. "Friends," Bonnie agreed, placing her hand in his and shaking it.

As their hands touched Bonnie's skin tingled and she let her hand linger in his. She wanted to pull him closer but she stood there frozen and trying to tamper down her reaction to him. Edward just smirked down at her as suddenly butterflies began to fly around them in waves and Bonnie knew it was some subconscious reaction her powers had to him. Sighing Bonnie snatched her hand away all the while wondering which one of them would end up breaking the friendship pact, him or her. She doubted it would last long no matter who broke it first.

 **:::**

It was raining by the time that Edward and Bonnie returned to the Cullen house. Bella saw them first, through one of the windows, as they walk out from the tree line. She pushed the food that she had been eating aside and stood.

Ignoring the inquisitive looks she got, she walked through the house and out the front door. The others would be able to sense them soon enough. They were still a little ways off but Bella could feel them as if they were standing right beside her.

She ignored the rain as she walked down the first set of stairs as they made their way up the drive. They were walking slower than necessary together, at human speed. They weren't holding hands but they were walking so close that their shoulders touched and their hands brushed against each other as they moved.

They hadn't seen her yet and Bella watched the candid moment between them with unabashed interest. Edward was smiling as Bonnie spoke to him, saying something that Bella couldn't hear. They were perfect. A marble statue next to one of gold. So breathtaking that Bella couldn't look away. It didn't make sense to her that she could be chosen by either, wanted by either. Two such remarkable creatures If they were to abandon her in favor of each other, Bella wouldn't fault them, not when she could witness the beauty of them together.

But Alice had said that things would be alright and so in that moment Bella chose to believe her. "We're going to be okay," she murmured.

As the words left her mouth Bonnie looked in her direction and smiled. Bella froze, an intense feeling of longing hitting her all at once. The sound of the rain changed and Bella thought she had imagined it until suddenly the rain seemed to freeze in the sky. Edward looked around him in awe but Bonnie kept walking towards her unfazed.

Bella stood unmoving, looking at each drop of rain suspended so still in the sky, until Bonnie was in front of her taking her hand. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain," the girl said, "You'll get sick. Let's go inside."

Bella wanted to tell her that she was used to it. That this was Forks where there was rain that never stopped, but she was tongue tied. She allowed herself to be led back up the steps, in that moment she was willing to follow Bonnie anywhere. Edward followed as well and once they were clear of the rain and underneath the awning, Bonnie looked back and nodded her head and the rain began to fall again full force.

"Holy shit," Bella said aloud and found herself blushing afterwards.

"My sentiments exactly," Edward commented.

Bonnie was grinning and seemed proud but unbothered. "I told you, nature and I are one," she said, "Now more than ever. Like I said earlier, everything has a pulse. I can feel it. It's easy once you know it and sense it, to control it. Speed it up or slow it down. It wasn't easy for me before but it is now."

As if to prove a point Bonnie turned towards where the rain was still falling and suddenly the wind howled and the rain began to pound against the earth more heavily and rapidly than before. Then it slowed. Then it began to move backwards, up into the sky, the clouds clearing and the sun shining. Then Bonnie breathed out and it fell like it had before.

It was like watching a conductor. Listening to music, witnessing a symphony. It was an art form to Bella like the changing of the rhythm or tempo. "It's unbelievable," Bella said, "What you can do." Bella blushed because she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Bonnie only shifted closer to her and said. "You're pretty when you blush." She giggled and then. "I'm sorry about before. I hope I didn't scare you."

"You didn't," Bella said seriously. "I'd never be afraid of you." She was telling the truth, not just saying what she thought would make the girl feel better. It wasn't in her to fear Bonnie and she knew it never would be.

Bonnie studied her for a long time before she next spoke. "During the change," she revealed, "I heard your voice. The whole time. Telling me that I would alright. I believed you. It helped me fight off the pain. Thank you, for that."

Bella nodded dumbly and Bonnie surprised her further by leaning in to kiss her cheek. As Bonnie pulled away, smelling of lavender and the forest, her laughter tinkling like a woodland fairy's might, there were three things of which Bella was absolutely certain. First, Bonnie wasn't quite a vampire or witch, but something in the middle and more enthralling than both. Second, she was the most amazing person that Bella had ever met. And third, she was rather rapidly, indisputably and unashamedly, falling in love with her.

 _ **End Notes: Don't forget to review! I am trying to keep the pacing manageable so hopeful its still working. Next chapter, Bonnie with her family some, Bonnie talking to Carlisle, the Mystic Falls gang gets involved, and Edward and Bella continue to be thirsty but they get some pay out. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. part three: inevitable

**Title:** metamorphose

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Edward, Bonnie/Bella, Edward/Bella, Edward/Bella/Bonnie, Stefan/Rebekah, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Tyler/Leah, Carlisle/Esme, Sam/Emily, Billy/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** While spending the summer with her father's side of the family in Forks, Washington Bonnie Bennett is attacked by a different breed of vampire. No one expects her to survive but she does. No one expects her to retain her powers but she does. No one expects her to remain connected to nature but she is. No longer a witch and not quite a Cold One, Bonnie's dual nature causes her to have more than one mate, and draws the attention of the different beings in the supernatural community.

 _ **Author's Note: Update is here! Thanks so much for all the reviews and love for this fic! I appreciate you all and its keeping this going. Alright so Jacob Black and Pack are coming into this fic fairly soon and this will be the last chance for you guys to give me your feelings regarding adding him to the pairing. As of now none of the MF are going to be in Forks permanently just so we are aware. If you want to know why I want to add Jacob literally just read Sinistromanuality's last review, it pretty well sums up my thoughts on the matter! Either way it goes I am going to continue with the main pair so no worries! Hopefully you enjoy the update! No editing here! Happy reading!**_

 **part three || inevitable**

" _Some fates are guaranteed, no matter who tries to intervene."_

 _Alice Hoffman,_ _ **Practical Magic**_

Bonnie hadn't realized how much of a mess she looked until she saw her reflection in the mirror of the Cullen's bathroom. Her hair was disheveled. Leaves and flower petals were stuck in her dark curls. Her clothes were damp and crimson blood stained her dress from the attack. There was a thin layer of dirt on her skin and tear tracks down her cheeks. Still underneath it all, she could see an undeniable beauty. She'd thought the others had been exaggerating but she could see it now. Whatever had been there before she hadn't thought enough of herself to recognize but in that moment she felt dazzling in every sense of the word. Bonnie smiled, wondering how she'd look once she was clean. She wondered if her confidence would surface now that she could see what before escaped her.

That thought in mind, Bonnie undressed and got into the shower. She appreciated the warmth of the water even more due to the slight change of her skin temperature. She was glad that her aunt had brought her body wash and her shampoo, it made her feel a little less weird about showering in a strange environment.

Underneath the spray Bonnie was finally able to relax completely. The stress and fear seemed to melt away. She didn't have to think about the gift and the curse of what she was. Or the possibility of the vampire that had changed her, Victoria, they had called her, still being out there somewhere. Didn't have to think about what she would tell her father or her friends. About whether she could go home to Mystic Falls. To her life before. To Jeremy. About if she wanted to. She did however, think about the two reasons why she would be hesitant to leave Forks when the time came, Edward and Bella.

She thought about Edward. His smile. His laugh. The smooth sound of his voice. About his gentle probing into her mind. The easy way that he touched her. She thought about Bella. Her eyes. The way that she looked at Bonnie, full of awe. Her words full of support. They wanted to know her. They wanted so many things that Bonnie couldn't name. Things that Bonnie couldn't ignore. In spite of her pact of friendship with Edward, she knew that wasn't it.

She had yet to talk to Bella, but she was sure that she knew where the girl stood as well. She could feel it. From them both. She knew what they wanted. But they would do what she wanted. No pressure. Even if they would make their intentions known. They couldn't really hide them when she could sense them so easily.  
The thing was, they could feel what Bonnie wanted as well and it wasn't exactly in line with what she said. It wasn't exactly platonic either. Bonnie couldn't really understand it. There were things about her feelings that were familiar. She'd felt the giddy feelings of a crush before. She'd felt attraction. She'd even had crushes on other girls before. So she didn't take issue with that. The issue was with the intensity of her feelings. They outranked a crush. They surpassed anything she had ever felt in such a short period of time. She wanted to protect them. To feel them close to her. To touch them. To take whatever they were willing to offer for however long they were willing to offer it.

However, it was all too new and there was too much unresolved. She would need to get some space from them so that she could think clearly. She decided that once she spoke to Carlisle she would go back to her aunt's house for the night and try to settle and process everything in her own space.

Bonnie had just turned off the shower when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute," she called out.

Bonnie climbed out of the shower stall and reached for the large fluffy pink towel that was hanging and wrapped it around herself. She looked at her soiled clothing on the bathroom floor and frowned when she realized that she'd forgotten to bring her change of clothes.

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again and Bonnie figured that they had what she needed.

Bonnie walked over to the door and opened it a crack, peeking out through the opening. She smiled when she saw Bella on the other side holding a folded pile of clothes in her hands. Bonnie opened the door more fully.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted.

She frowned as Bella stared at her, her brown eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. "I…," Bella stuttered, "Um…you forgot your clothes."

Bonnie took the pile of clothes from her and set them on the sink counter. "Thanks," she said, "I wasn't thinking I guess."

Bella continued to stare and Bonnie began to scent something odd as she listened to the pounding of the girl's heart. It was sweet and floral but there was something almost warm like amber. Bonnie knew it wasn't her blood, but something underneath it.

"You're welcome," Bella said, moving to leave, "I should probably…"

Bonnie caught her arm and Bella stilled. She watched the girl's throat move as she swallowed. "I'm not going to hurt you." Bonnie said quickly.

Bella nodded. "I know," she said. Bella's voice was calm, but her body wasn't. Her heart still raced, her face was heated and her breath was coming out in short puffs.

Bonnie pulled Bella closer and stroked her fingers gently on the inside of Bella's wrist and the scent grew stronger. "Your scent," Bonnie said, "It's nice."

"I know…I mean I don't know but the Cullens have all said-" Bella was trembling now as Bonnie took a step forward.

Bonnie shook her head, cutting the girl off. "No. It's not your blood. It's something different." The other girl took a step back and as she hit the wall next to the bathroom door Bonnie pressed into her, unable to stop chasing the scent.

Bonnie noted that the girl's hands were clenched into fists. She smoothed her own hands down Bella's sides in an effort to calm her, but the girl's breath hitched and she tensed further.

"It's alright if you're afraid of me," Bonnie sighed, "I'm technically a predator now. I get it. It's weird for me because before I used to protect people like you."

Bella shook her head this time. "I told you. I'm _not_ afraid." Her voice was firm.

Bonnie moved one hand up and stroked her fingers down one side of Bella's neck and then leaned in to run her nose down the line her finger's had traced down Bella's throat. Bella shook full bodied. "Then why are you shaking?" Bonnie questioned. Bonnie was trying to provoke her, she didn't want the girl to feel as if she had to lie to her. She wanted her honesty. The scent grew stronger and for a moment Bonnie assumed it was fear.

Bella looked so pretty as she squirmed, her body brushing up against Bonnie's unintentionally as it moved. Bonnie brushed Bella's hair over her shoulders, liking the silky soft feel of it as she sniffed at Bella's skin again. Even if it was fear Bonnie couldn't bring herself to move away. Her instinct told her to do the opposite. To move closer. To let herself feel and be felt. To let herself take. She thought it was her instinct as a predator and it was and wasn't at the same time. This wasn't the instinct to kill but something pulling her to take a very different course of action that Bonnie didn't understand fully until Bella explained her body's reactions to her.

"I…," Bella closed her eyes, "I'm trying really hard not to touch you right now but you're not making that easy." Bella's words came out in a rush and she looked as if she regretted them the minute they left her mouth.

Bonnie blinked. "What?" she opened herself up to Bella then, really made herself open to what Bella was feeling. She reached out her power and gave in to her senses. It hit her like a crashing wave as Bonnie watched Bella watch her, the girl's brown eyes wandering down Bonnie's body that wasn't covered by anything but a towel. Lust, strong and heady. It was Bonnie's turn to shudder. "Oh."

"Yeah," Bella nodded, smiling in a way that could be considered self-deprecating, "Edward said that you wanted to be friends and that's fine. I'm fine with whatever you want. We both are but…Bonnie you have to know that we…that I…it's just you're really beautiful and strong and sweet and powerful and you're wet and in a towel and naked… and I'm not like Edward. He's used to restraining himself. I don't have as much self-control. He said it was even hard for him with you and so I know that I am going to do something really stupid if you don't let me go right now."

Bonnie let her hands drop to her sides and took a step back. She didn't know why she felt so shocked. Still Bella's words affected her more than she wanted to admit for more than one reason. "I guess you don't want to be my friend then," Bonnie tried to joke, attempting to cut the tension but it seemed to make it more apparent.

"I do," Bella corrected, "I just want more than that. A lot more. But you know that. And as embarrassing as it is for me to know that now you can smell it, I'm glad you know. I want you to know. I want you to feel it because I can't stop myself from feeling it."

Bonnie didn't really have to ask her about Edward. They were clearly both aware of his own feelings. Bonnie had been meaning to talk to Bella, but this hadn't been the way she was meaning to go about having that particular conversation. She wanted to keep her distance but that didn't seem to be in the cards and in spite of her hesitance she wasn't all that upset about it either.

She liked hearing Bella say that she wanted her and a part of her wanted to know exactly what the stupid thing that Bella was stopping herself from doing was.

Bonnie clutched the towel to her body. "I don't really know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything," Bella said, seemingly going from bold to shy in a moment's notice as she looked down and away, "Now you know so I'll just leave you to get dressed."

Bonnie nodded as Bella quickly left the bathroom in an effort to save either of them from any further embarrassment and to stop herself from doing something stupid, apparently.

Bonnie let out a breath that she didn't need to as the door shut behind the other girl. She'd enjoyed the effect that she had on Bella. Enjoyed the smell of lust on her skin and the sound of heart pounding in her ears. She'd invited it. Moved closer to Bella, touched her. Even without being fully aware of what was happening. She was in trouble. She would definitely have to get out of the Cullen home as soon as possible. Bella wasn't the only one who needed to practice some self-control.

 **:::**

Carlisle Cullen looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. He was expecting it. He had stacked Bonnie's grimoires on his desktop in the corner. He had read them thoroughly and though he had lots of questions, according to Alice the girl would be a part of their family and so he knew that would have plenty of time to ask his questions and get his answers. So he decided to focus on answering any of Bonnie's questions instead. On helping her adjust. On trying to figure out any trials that she would face and any anomalies that she would have due to the strangeness of her change and her magical ancestry.

"Come in," Carlisle called and waited as the witch entered.

She seemed hesitant as she walked into his office and shut the door behind her. Carlisle was glad to see that she was able to get cleaned up and change her bloodstained dress. The off the shoulder floral peasant top and the jean shorts she was wearing suited her much better.

"Bonnie," Carlisle smiled, "Finally we get to meet formally. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You may call me what you wish but I'd be happy if you called me Carlisle."

"Hi," Bonnie said softly, "It's nice to meet you. Edward's told me a lot about you. You wanted to talk me?"

Carlisle watched as she entered his office more fully. The others were right, her power was great. He could sense it so acutely, he wondered what it was like for Edward and Bella. They had claimed the girl and while Carlisle was a bit surprised by it, he wasn't as surprise to find that someone as powerful as Bonnie would require more than one mate.

"More like check in on you," Carlisle said as he gestured toward the chair in front of his desk, "I wanted to make sure that were adjusting alright and answer any questions that you might have." He pushed the grimoires toward Bonnie, "And return these to you?"

He watched as the witch placed her hands on the books almost reverently and picked up one from the top before hugging it to her chest. "Thank you," she said, "For trying to help me and for taking care of these. They mean a lot."

Carlisle nodded. "So I gathered," he said, "I read through a few of them quite thoroughly. Your family has a very rich and impressive history Ms. Bennett."

"Bonnie," she corrected and then, "Yeah we do. I find it odd that we've never come across creatures like you before though."

"As do I," Carlisle said, "But it seems that our kind are not the only ones good at keeping secrets and as dangerous as it would be for our secret to be revealed for us, your kind has even more to fear. I have some theories about our creation in fact that could possibly explain our lack of connection as well as the connection that we seem to feel to one another. Firstly, I'll ask, how are you? Truly?"

Bonnie sighed. "Surprisingly good if a little confused," she replied, "I'm adjusting better than I thought I would. But I don't understand a lot of what's happened to me. Witches have always referred to vampires as abominations of nature. We're supposed to keep the balance of things by keeping them at bay and yet…being what I am now seems to have unleashed my powers and allowed me to be in touch with them in ways I've never been before. I don't understand how that's possible as grateful as I am for that aspect of it."

Carlisle placed his hands on his desk. "My theories on the matter might be of some explanation," he said, "I read in these journals that witches have varying degrees of power. That some of them are rather weak and others powerful beyond their body's means. That some have powers that never truly manifest and some with powers that fade over time. That there are different types of magic and practices. Is that correct?"

Bonnie nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I believe that it states that one can't be a servant of nature, as you call yourselves and an abomination of one at the same time," Carlisle said, "But I also believe that is what we in fact are. The product of a witch being turned into a vampire, by the breed of vampire that you are familiar with and our species then grew from there. Many of us have gifts that manifest when we change. Traits we possessed as humans that seem to be enhanced upon becoming what we are. It would also explain why we differ so much from the breed you're familiar with and the varying vampire myths that have surfaced throughout the years. Most of us were likely on the weaker end of the spectrum as far as witches go but we sensed the power in one another, that is usually what attracts our kind to change a human, that and the sensing of a mate. You being a witch in the purest form from an apparently very notorious line of witches and as powerful as you were before the change it would stand to reason that your power would make you respond to the change differently."

Carlisle hadn't wanted to put all of his theories out in the open so soon but he saw the girl's mind working as he spoke and he knew that it was possible that he was onto something.

"It would make a lot of sense actually," Bonnie said, when she finally responded, "I mean we've been told that we can't combine species but that could just be another hidden truth to protect the balance of things. If there could be vampire and werewolf hybrids that no one knew could exist, then why not this. I'm assuming you read about the spirits but you don't know my full story."

"I have," he said, "Some of it was hard to follow. Werewolf and vampire hybrids? The wolves you're speaking of aren't like the shifters that reside here though, the Quileute?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not really sure," she said, "You have to tell me what they're like."

Carlisle and Bonnie spoke at length after that and he was intrigued by it all the more he heard. It seemed that there was a whole world that they both were unaware of. He realized as Bonnie explained to him what the other vampires were like and the other wolves, that he had likely come across them before but they had more of their human traits left and it was easier for them to hide in plain sight. Bonnie stated that, when it came to other vampires, as long as they kept up a diet of blood, their body for the most part functioned like a normal human's would outside of their enhancements and their vulnerability to sunlight. He realized that they had likely encountered many of the creatures unknowingly because they might have never been able to tell them for humans without closer inspection or knowing what to look for.

After a while Bonnie became quiet and Carlisle knew from the way she began to wring her hands together and bit her lip that there was something that she wanted to know that she was perhaps apprehensive to ask.

"What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked over his shoulder and at the wall behind him. "This whole mating thing," she said, "How does it work?"

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at Bonnie. She was a rarity in so many cases it would seem and he felt that given her situation her concerns were valid. "We tend to believe that a vampire's mate is the equivalent to what a human would see as a soul mate. Though, some of us are reluctant to even believe that we can possess a soul. They are our center. The reason for our existence and to find that person…it's a beautiful thing Bonnie. To experience that kind of love and devotion, there isn't anything like it and I don't think that any description I could give you would give it the validation it deserves."

Bonnie still looked unsure. "But if it's supposed to be one person then why….?"

"It's rare but there have been cases recorded of a vampire having more than one mate," Carlisle said, "There were those who thought they had some sort of dual nature. Even if my theories regarding our creation are true and we all have some kind of gifts or were some variation of witches when we were changed and that's how this all started, we are not witches now. We didn't get to keep that part of our nature, nor our humanity. But you Bonnie….you're not like the rest of us. You may be a vampire but you're also still a witch and have full access to whatever powers you had before and then some and the fact that you can cry real tears and from Alice's visions she believes that you may be able to still sleep and eat as well…some of your humanity may still be intact as well. Duality of the nature leads to duality of the soul which means…"

"That it's possible for my soul to be intertwined with more than one person."

"Exactly," Carlisle said, "It would stand to reason anyway. However, this is new territory and we are operating off of theories alone. Whether we are completely right or not in terms of mating at least, the outcome is always inevitable."

Bonnie stood abruptly and grabbed her grimoires. "I need to go," she said.

Carlisle realized his mistake too late as he noted the deer in headlights expression on Bonnie's face. "Bonnie I didn't mean"

"Its fine," she said quickly, "I'm fine. I just have to go. My family is probably worried and I need some time to think. Can you tell Edward and Bella not to worry?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course," he said, and then, "If you need anything Bonnie, anything at all, don't be a stranger. If you don't feel comfortable coming here then feel free to stop by the hospital."

Bonnie gave him a small smile and a murmured "thanks" before she took her grimoires and walked out of the door. Carlisle thought about the years he had spent hoping that Edward would find a mate and place to belong. Now that Edward had it, Carlisle had gone from wishing he had it to wishing that his relationships would go more smoothly.

Esme came into the room as Bonnie left it and smiled softly as she noted his expression. "It'll all work out darling," she said, "Things always do."

And like each time Esme had made the declaration before, Carlisle believed her.

 **:::**

Edward sat on the edge of Bella's bed his body tense. He had taken her home so that Charlie wouldn't worry as she had gone from what was supposed to be a night out at the movies to being gone all night and he knew that he was on thin ice where Charlie was concerned just for merely existing. He tried to stay calm but Bonnie had left his house and he had no real reason to believe that she hadn't gone straight back to Tyler Crowley's and packed up her things and left for her real home in Virginia.

While they had made some progress with her, between her encounter with Bella and her conversation with Carlisle, he knew that she was likely one edge. It was too much too soon and yet even now he was ready to go seek her out to make sure that she was still there, knowing that his presence could overwhelm her more.

Some of the stiffness left his body as he felt Bella's hands on his shoulders as she came up to hug him from behind. "She just needs time," Bella said, "Alice said we'll be fine."

Edward closed his eyes as Bella rested her head on his shoulder. "She sees possible outcomes based on choices," Edward frowned, "Even she can't be sure."

"It's not like Bonnie's immune to us," Bella pressed, "This isn't one sided. But it's only been a little over a day and all of this is a lot for anyone to process. You know that. You were just talking me down. What is this really about?"

"What if she didn't just leave my house?" Edward said, "What is she's left for good? I know she told Carlisle not to worry but it I can't not. She doesn't live here. This isn't her home. She could leave at any time and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Bella sighed as she pulled away from him. "You're not going to let this go until you see her are you?" When Edward nodded, she smiled. "Alright. Just make sure she's really just at Tyler's then come back. Give her time. She said that's what she needs and so we have to respect that. Isn't that what you told me."

"It is," Edward said as he turned slightly and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. "I'll be back soon," he said as he pulled away.

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Edward replied before he pulled away and climbed out of Bella's bedroom window.

It didn't take Edward very long to get to the Crowley's. By the time he found Bonnie's room she'd already been curled up on her bed asleep. It was an odd sight. A marvel. Sleep had been lost to him for so long and yet even being what she was now, Bonnie seemed to attain it so easily.

Edward watched her from a tree outside for only a few minutes before she startled awake, seeming to sense him. She sat up in bed and blinked at him before she waved her hand and the window unlocked and opened for him. Bonnie motioned for him to come inside and Edward did.

He watched her closely as threw back the covers and got out of bed. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts and he couldn't help but appreciate the view of her bare skin.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" she asked.

Edward walked forward without thinking and placed his hands on her hips. As he pulled her into his body, he was surprised when she acquiesced, falling against him and placing her hands on his chest. "I missed you," he said, "In a completely platonic friendly kind of way."

"Or," Bonnie laughed, "You came because you were afraid I skipped town after finding out I'm likely stuck with you for the better part of forever."

"Am I that obvious?" Edward grinned.

"You stopped being convincing at the word platonic," Bonnie said, her hands running down his chest.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "That's what you want right?"

Bonnie nodded but she did so slowly and she wouldn't make eye contact with him and so she wasn't as convincing as she wanted to be. "But not what you want so I caught the lie pretty quick," she said, and then, "Do you usually creep outside of people's windows while they sleep?"

Edward shook his head and then nodded. "Well no," he said, "At least not before Bella. Now I just can't seem to kick the habit."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are by far the oddest person I have ever met," she said, "And kind of a stalker."

"Then you must really want to skip town," Edward said, running his hands up her sides. The movement caused her tank top to ride up and his fingers brushed against the skin underneath.

"Actually," Bonnie said, biting her lip, "the jury's still out on that."

Edward took a chance and leaned forward, his eyes on her lips. Bonnie could clearly sense his intentions but she didn't pull away until the last minute. His lips caught her cheek. Still he wrapped his arms around her more fully and pressed his lips first to her cheek and then her shoulder and her neck. She was going to stay and the relief of that, of having her in his arms, was beyond anything else.

" _Edward_ ," Bonnie said, her tone warning as his lips brushed along her throat a second time.

"I know," he said pulling back slightly, "But you do something to me." He ran his hands down her back. "Once I start touching you. I can't seem to stop. I'm usually much better at self-restraint."

"So I've heard," Bonnie murmured. "Its not that I mind you touching me. I wish that I did." She took a step away from him and pushed at his chest gently until he did the same. "It would be different if you and Bella didn't have what you have. You're together and no matter what my relationship with either of you is, I can't seem to bring myself to intentionally get in the middle of that. Besides I have too much stuff of my own to figure out to even consider the two of you right now."

Edward didn't bother arguing with her. He could read her thoughts and sense the outcome. He could also sense the feelings she was trying to hide and so her words didn't bother him.

"How about this," he said, "You come over tomorrow as a friend. I promise to keep my hands to myself. Bella and my family will be there to make sure I'll behave. We'll watch a movie or something. Really bad vampire movies and witch movies and make fun of everything they get wrong. No pressure. Just spending time together. Because we want to spend time with you while we can."

"I want to spend time with you too," Bonnie said, honestly, "Even though, I'm sure that you might be the one making sure that Bella behaves."

"Is that so?" Edward asked, clearly amused. He had been briefed on the incident in the bathroom and he was surprised that Bella had managed to keep her hands to herself considering the way she acted around him at times, even knowing he had an urge for her blood. Bonnie had no such urges even being what she was so he suspected when the dam finally broke and the two got physically it would be an interesting sight as restraint wouldn't be as necessary. "You know what lust smells like, on Bella now at least. So consider that a learning experience."

"So that's what you two _really_ want," Bonnie grinned tossing her hair over her shoulder, "To _expand_ my education?"

Edward fought the urge to put his hands on her again. She was exquisite and her scent was divine and he suspected that she was now aware of how lust smelled on him as well. "It's torture you know," he said, "Saying things like that and then asking me to keep my hands to myself."

"It'll give you plenty of practice for when I come over tomorrow," she shrugged, "Self-restraint remember?"

"So that's a yes? You're coming over tomorrow?" Edward asked, trying to downplay his excitement.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes," she said, "Now get out. I, unlike Bella, am not too keen on being watched through my bedroom window while I sleep."

"Not even by your friends?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and gave him a look.

"Can I at least stay until you fall asleep?" he pressed, "Our kind don't really sleep and it'd be strictly for observational purposes only."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. He might've expected to be rejected if he couldn't tell from her thoughts that she was considering it. "Fine," she sighed after a moment, "But you're getting in bed with me….on top of the covers. Not because I want you there or anything…it'd just be weird if you were standing over me."

"Of course," Edward agreed. He saw the path her thoughts had taken just the same.

Edward watched as Bonnie climbed into bed and under the covers. He laid down next to her on top of the sheets, with every intention of keeping his hands to himself until he felt her reach out for him. Bonnie turned into his side and laid her head on his chest, wrapping on his arm around her. He smiled as he enveloped her in the other arm and kissed the top of her head.

Edward watched as she closed her eyes and the lights in her room flickered out completely, seemingly of their own accord though he knew differently. He could still make out her features clearly in the dark.

Fireflies began to fly in through the open window and flutter about the room giving them both an ethereal glow. "Are you showing off?" Edward asked as the fireflies lit up the space around them. "Because I'm impressed."

"Just thought you might like something other than me to watch," Bonnie whispered. "In case you get bored."

"I'm perfectly content with the view I have thank you very much," he said seriously, "I'd never get bored watching you. Everything about you is fascinating to me."

Bonnie opened her eyes and lifted her head up slightly. "You really mean that don't you."

"I do," Edward nodded, his expression sincere. They stared at one another for a long moment, Edward running his hands up and down, over Bonnie's back. "You should get some rest," he said after a while, "You've more than earned it."

Bonnie nodded laying back down and clutching his shirt with her hands. She was thinking about how much she wanted him there. She was thinking about how she liked hearing all the things he said to her, about her. She was thinking about kissing him. About asking him to stay so that she could know what it would be like to wake up in his arms. About how wrong her thoughts were. All these things passed through her mind and Edward witnessed each passing thought. The only thing Bonnie said aloud however, was, "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bonnie." He replied, deciding for now, to keep his own thoughts to himself too.

 **:::**

Damon and Elena arrived in Forks first. Bonnie wasn't answering her phone and they had no leads as far as her whereabouts within town. Elena knew her cousin was named Tyler but she couldn't remember his last name and so looking him up was virtually impossible.

They decided to wait it out. They got a couple of rooms in an inn in Port Angeles and waited to get word from Caroline and Jeremy. Damon had insisted that they go out and get something to eat while they waited so that Elena wouldn't get too stir crazy staring at the walls in the room she'd be sharing with Caroline when her friend arrived.

"We'll ask around town tomorrow," Damon sighed as Elena stared at her phone in hopes that either Caroline or Bonnie would call her, "It's late. We should get some rest. There's no way we'll be any use to Bonnie if we go into this blind. If she's really in trouble and we walk around town asking people too obviously, we could tip someone off. We have to be smart about this, we don't know what's going on and we don't know if she's even in danger yet."

They were at a restaurant near the inn, Elena was picking at her food and not really eating it. "If she is though Damon," she sighed, "We might not ever see her again. She's my best friend. I remember when we were younger, she would always bring an extra pudding cup for lunch to give to me and Caroline. That was in kindergarten Damon. She's been looking out for us our whole lives. Giving of herself no questions asked. I just took for granted everything she did and the fact that she would always be there. Even when I found out she was a witch. Our town has a history of hunting vampires yes, but also of burning witches and I never once really considered what she was risking each time she used her powers to help us. I just figured that we'd always have a chance to pay her back. That we were friends and that's what friends did but I…"

"Never really returned the favor?" Damon asked, picking up a fork and eating food off her plate, "Yeah I know. We all failed her. I was supposed to protect her line and I broke that deal, long before Emily backed out of that bargain. We can't do anything about the past. We're here now. We just have to make sure we don't fail her again."

"How do we do that?" Elena asked.

She startled as Caroline appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with a duffle bag in hand. "We take care of her the same way she's always done for us," she said. Elena stared and Caroline rolled her eyes. "What? We just landed not too long ago and you told us where you were so I figured we might as well head straight to you so that we could strategize."

Elena nodded as Caroline sat down on her other side. "Next time at least text," she said, "I'm on edge with all of this already. Where's Jeremy? He needs to tell us exactly what Vicki said so we know what we might be up against."

"About that," Caroline said, eyes narrowed, "All of us may not be on the same page with the whole look after Bonnie first thing. And since even Damon seems to understand how serious this is, I think you know who I mean. Maybe you can talk some sense into him because whatever I say to him seems to be going in one ear and out the other."

Elena was about to respond when she spotted Jeremy entering the restaurant. He was looking to his left and laughing. If she didn't know any better she would think that he was talking to himself but she was certain from the way that he was smiling that he was talking to Vicki. She'd seen the look on his face before, when Vicki was still alive. She realized that she'd never seen him look at Bonnie in that way.

"I'm not going to bother," Elena sighed, "We just need to know what Vicki said about Bonnie being in danger. As for the rest, if he's not here for Bonnie he shouldn't be here at all."

"I know that's your brother and that's hard for you to say," Caroline said, "But Bonnie comes first."

"Agreed," Elena nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," Damon said, glaring in Jeremy's direction, "So we get the info we need and then leave Baby Gilbert to play Ghostbusters in the morning when we go to find Bonnie. We won't involve him unless she wants to see him. It's not like he'd be any use in a fight if one was necessary anyway."

"Alright guys," Elena said holding up her hands. "I get it." She understood but she was still disappointed. When it came to Jeremy she expected better and in the end when it came to Bonnie, better was what she deserved.

 **:::**

The next morning Bonnie and Tyler had breakfast at Carver Café. She felt calmer than she had since the change. It was something so normal. Eating breakfast with Tyler and stealing strawberries from the top of his waffles.

"Why don't you ever just order waffles when we come here?" Tyler glared, though his eyes were full of amusement.

"Because it's more fun to steal the food off of your plate," Bonnie shrugged.

"You're not even supposed to be able to eat," Tyler laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Add it to my list of oddities," she said as she popped another strawberry into her mouth.

Bonnie watched as her cousin watched her and she knew what was coming even before he spoke. "So," he said, his tone some faux play on causal, "You're hanging out with the Cullens later, huh?"

Bonnie went back to the omelet on her own plate. "And Bella, yes," she said as she cut into it.

"What's up with you and Edward?" Tyler asked, "I mean I heard you two talking in the house last night when he came over and well…he and Bella are still a thing so…and I know you're not about that side chick life."

"No I'm not," Bonnie laughed.

"So….," Tyler said his tone leading.

Bonnie blinked at him. "They didn't tell you then?" she asked. She knew they had briefed him and her aunt on her situation and so she assumed that the mate thing had been a part of the information that they passed on.

Tyler shook his head. "Nope."

Sighing, Bonnie briefed him on the whole mate situation and she might have laughed at how wide his eyes got if she wasn't still so confused.

"So you guys are going to be together," he said, "The three of you. That's cool I guess. Kind of sucks that you're only here for the summer though and that's about over."

"We're not going to all be together," Bonnie said, "We're going to be friends." Tyler gave her a look and Bonnie shook her head. "We are." She pressed and after a beat. "What if I didn't go back to Mystic Falls when school starts?"

Tyler put down his fork. "You know I'd love having you here," he said, "But don't you think your dad would have questions if you just up and wanted to move to Forks during your senior year after spending your whole life in Mystic Falls? I mean, leaving all of your friends behind is bad enough, but when you factor in your change, that's going to be _some_ conversation. Also, let's keep it real, if you end up staying here, it won't be for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked around a bite of food.

"You know what it means," Tyler said, "Now that you told me what's really going on with you, Bella and Edward I get some of their reactions to you and whatever you guys are doing, friends is not the word for it."

As if the conversation had scared them up the bell on the door to the diner rang and Edward and Bella walked in. Tyler gave Bonnie a pointed look and Bonnie responded by eating more of his strawberries.

Bonnie watched out of the corner of her eye as Edward and Bella walked up to them. They were holding hands and they looked like any other couple on the street. Bonnie frowned wondering what their lives would be like if she hadn't come for Forks. She couldn't help but think that things would be better for them if they could just live and be a normal couple, well as normal a couple as one could be when there was a vampire involved. Her presence was just complicating things for them all and no matter what she did they would likely always have a stronger connection outside of her. Even if they were supposedly destined she felt more like a disruption than anything else. They were inviting her into something that was already set in stone and if she hadn't been turned there would be no place for her in it.

"You're not a disruption," Edward said as he and Bella stopped at her table.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile even if she wasn't entirely convinced of that. "You know," she said, "Normal people just say 'hello' as a greeting when they walk up to you. They don't act as if you're already in the middle of a conversation."

Edward shrugged. "Normal people can't read minds."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Bella who blushed and cleared her throat. "Hey."

"Hi," Bonnie replied.

"Hey," Tyler interjected, "I'm here too. Not that it matters. You guys here to eat breakfast or to see Bonnie? Because I could give you guys some space."

Bonnie kicked Tyler under the table and he glared but stopped talking. "Bella's here to pick up breakfast," Edward answered anyway, "We're both here to see you." He smiled in Bonnie's direction.

"Welp," Tyler said rising, "That's my cue to leave." He turned to Bonnie as he put money on the table. "See you at home." He gave Edward and Bella a pointed look. "Or not."

Bonnie shook her head but hugged Tyler goodbye anyway. She watched as he left and then turned back to Bella and Edward. "So what's going on?"

"We thought you might want to come over earlier," Bella said, "Spend the day with us."

Bonnie looked in between the two again, biting her lip. She supposed it wouldn't make much of a difference since she was supposed to meet them in a few hours anyway. Besides that, she wanted to be around them, even if a part of her felt like there wasn't a real place for her there. "Alright," Bonnie agreed.

 **:::**

Tyler Crowley didn't really understand why Jessica insisted on coming over whenever he invited Mike over to play video games. She ended up talking the entire time and getting pissed off when Mike didn't pay attention to her.

He sat on his couch and attempted to ignore Jessica's rambling as he and Mike played Call of Duty. Mike sat next to him also attempting to ignore his girlfriend and failing. Tyler rolled his eyes and was about to turn the game off altogether when Bonnie's name came up.

"How come you and your cousin ditched us at the movies the other night?" Jessica asked, "She said she forgot her purse and then you guys never came back. Bella too."

Tyler cleared his throat in an attempt to think of an excuse. It hadn't seemed too pressing at the time as he was more worried about Bonnie when the attack happened. "Sorry," he said, "We ran into the Cullens. You know how Bella gets whenever Edward is involved. Just drops everything. Bonnie and Rosalie hit it off so they invited us over to hang out. You guys were already in the theater so we decided not to bother to come back and get you."

"No one hits it off with Rosalie," Jessica frowned, "and no one gets invited to the Cullens. Then again your cousin is like really pretty….like _really pretty._ So I mean I guess they'd be interested in her because no one whose actually been living here this whole time could ever be interesting to the Cullens apparently. You either have to be from out of town like Bella or like really gorgeous and exotic looking like your cousin. And you can just tell she's not the kind of pretty person who knows she's pretty like Rosalie, she's just like really oblivious and that's the kind of girl that always gets the guys in the movies. I mean…Bella should probably be careful because Bonnie….that's her name right…she's like next level hot…like if I were a lesbian I'd totally date her. I'm not…but you know if I were I would because she's like really hot."

Tyler had never been so happy to hear the doorbell ring as Jessica continued to ramble. Tyler tossed the controller in his hand onto the couch and walked towards his front door to answer it. He blinked at the four people on the other side. The blonde and brunette girls, Tyler was at least somewhat familiar with. They were Bonnie's friends. He'd seen them in the pictures on Bonnie's phone. The man behind them, Tyler didn't feel too sure about but considering Bonnie knew vampires before he knew that he sure as hell wasn't inviting anyone in.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked.

The blonde was the one who spoke. "Hi," she said, beaming a smile at him that he couldn't help but returning, "You must be Bonnie's cousin Tyler. I'm Caroline and this is Elena." She gestured towards the brunette at her side. "We're her best friends. That's Damon. He's along for the ride." At the last name she rolled her eyes, though she smiled some. Tyler narrowed his.

The other he knew was a vampire, Bonnie had told him as much and though they were on better terms Tyler knew some of the history now and _he_ damn sure wasn't getting an invitation.

"We came to visit Bonnie from Mystic Falls," Caroline said, "We asked the Chief Swan and he said we'd likely find her here."

Tyler looked from one pair of eyes to the other before he spoke. "And you guys couldn't wait until she came back to Virginia to see her because…?"

Caroline leaned in closer but some kind of barrier seemed to stop her and she leaned back again. _Vampire_ , Tyler thought.

"We got a message," Caroline said, "From…well…we…" She seemed to be at war with how much she should tell him.

Tyler decided to take pity on her. "Is it something to do with her powers?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes," she said, looking grateful that he understood, "We heard that she might be in some kind of trouble from some sources on the other side."

"You guys are a little late." Tyler said.

He was surprised by the look on concern on their faces as from what he'd heard he had been fairly unimpressed by Bonnie's friends and her relationship with them. "Is she alright?" Caroline asked, "Where is she?"

Tyler was about to answer when Jessica came up behind him. "Who are they?" She asked, eyeing Damon openly.

Tyler closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Friends of Bonnie's," he said.

"Really?" Jessica exclaimed, "I'm Jessica. Of course you're Bonnie's friends. You're all like gorgeous and she's hot so of course she has hot friends. I bet she's really popular back home right? Super bubbly. Probably a cheerleader."

"You're right actually," Caroline said looking amused.

"Oh my god," Jessica said, "I mean she probably looks amazing in uniform. I've been told I look good in uniform too. I don't cheer though. I play volleyball. Captain of the team actually. Not that I'm playing now…because its summer…I mean duh…"

"Does she have an off switch?" Damon asked, his expression serious.

" _Damon_ ," Elena chastised but she didn't look any less annoyed than Tyler was at Jessica's rambling.

"Are you Bonnie's boyfriend?" Jessica asked, eyes on Damon, "Because I remember she said she had a boyfriend and you're really hot and she's like gorgeous and you'd totally be really hot together. Not that I…would ever want to witness that…like ever. I mean…she's hot but I'm not gay…I'd date her if I was but I'm not…I'd totally date you though…if you wanted…and if you weren't Bonnie's boyfriend and if I didn't have Mike whose eyes are not that blue….your eyes are like really blue it's kind of unsettling."

" _Jessica_ ," Tyler snapped finally, "Stop talking!"

"Sorry," she said, "I ramble when I'm nervous and I'm like always nervous around really hot people. Speaking of really hot people Bonnie is with the Cullens right now and yeah they're all together and whatever but Bonnie's really pretty and one of them might make a play for her I mean I would…you know if I were single...and into girls….which I'm not." Jessica let out an awkward laugh and Tyler had had enough.

"Mike if you don't come and get your girlfriend I'm kicking her out." Tyler called over his shoulder.

"On it," Mike said and then he appeared in the doorway dragging Jessica away as she waved at the others standing and watching with varying expressions of confusion, awe and annoyance.

"Who're the Cullens?" Elena asked and Tyler silently cursed Jessica and her big mouth.

He sighed. "You're probably going to find out anyway and I honestly think that Bonnie might actually want to see at least you and Caroline so I'll take you to her," he said.

"You're not her boyfriend right?" He asked eyeing Damon. He knew the answer but he had to double check as the guy hadn't corrected Jessica. Not that he could've gotten a word in even if he wanted to.

"No," Damon said, "Bonnie's way too smart for that."

"Good," Tyler said, "Because if you were, vampire or not I'd have to kick your ass for barely calling her all summer and secondly you'd probably be pissed off once we got to where we're going if you were."

"You can still kick her real boyfriend's ass when you meet him," Damon said, "I'll even help. And if something is going on that'll piss off Baby Gilbert then I'm all for it."

"Who?" Tyler asked confused.

"Jeremy," Elena explained, "Bonnie's boyfriend. He's my little brother."

Tyler raised an eyebrow and didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or shake his head as he grabbed his car keys from the bowl on the table by the front door. "Yeah," he said, "This is about to get really awkward."

 **:::**

They had made it through Bram Stoker's Dracula, Van Helsing, and The Craft. It was a unanimous decision that the Harry Potter movies deserved a marathon all their own to be planned for another day. So they'd been stuck choosing between Practical Magic and The Witches of Eastwick. Practical Magic had won.

Bonnie was sitting in between Bella and Edward on the couch. Emmett was in a chair off to the side, Rosalie in his lap and Alice and Jasper were seated on the floor in front of the couch. The running commentary was rather amusing and the promise to keep hands in safe zones had been kept though Bella and Bonnie were splitting a bowl of popcorn and their hands had brushed together more than once.

"When you brought your boyfriend back from the dead did he come back all dark and twisted like Jimmy Angelov?" Emmett asked.

Bonnie laughed. "Um no…," she said, "As far as I know he's still pretty normal."

"If he did I bet Edward could take him," Emmett shrugged drumming his fingers against Rosalie's thigh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Em," Edward laughed, "but I doubt given the circumstances it would be a fair fight."

"Physically or for Bonnie's affections?" Rosalie asked, "Because I say both."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably but decided not to comment. She was relieved when Alice changed the subject slightly.

"Have you ever thought about opening a botanical shop?" Alice asked, "And can you really do love spells?"

"Yes to the shop," Bonnie said, "no to the love spells."

When the movie was over the other couples disappeared and Bonnie was left alone with Edward and Bella. She couldn't help but think it was purposefully done.

Bonnie looked between the two warily as the credits rolled. Edward took the bowl of popcorn from her lap and placed it on the table top in front of them.

Edward draped on arm over this back of the couch as he leaned back. Bonnie leaned back against it as Bella rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie felt like they were all edging around one another and she was determined not to crack. They were supposed to be spending time together and that was it. As friends. That was all Bonnie could accept at the moment.

"If you could use a true love spell to conjure up the perfect person," Bella said, coyly taking Bonnie's hand, "What would you wish for?"

"One green eye and one blue, obviously," Bonnie replied attempting to joke away the moment.

Edward drew her attention as he used his free hand to brush Bonnie's hair back away from her shoulder. Bonnie turned to him and met his eyes, golden and curious. "No," he said, "Really. What would ask for if you could ask for anything?"

"Honest answer?" Bonnie asked as she looked in between the two.

Bella nodded and Edward stated, "Honest answer."

Bonnie felt like she was being put under a microscope but she didn't mind all that much if she were being honest. No one had ever asked her outright before and she found she had to put less thought into the answer than she thought she would have. "I'd want someone who would make me a priority and not an afterthought. Someone who could accept me for who and what I am, but didn't just want to use me for my powers. Of course I want them to find me attractive and I'd have to be attracted to them. We'd have to have some things in common…not everything but having common interests always helps."

Bella began tracing the lines of Bonnie's palms with her fingertips and Bonnie found it distracting. "What else?" Bella asked.

"Someone I could talk to," Bonnie continued as Edward kissed her shoulder, "Be friends with. Someone thoughtful. Attentive. Someone I could be comfortable with. That'd be honest with me. Someone loyal that wouldn't leave me."

Bonnie was aware that they were moving closer to her, surrounding her. Edward gently grabbed her by the chin and titled her face toward his. "You're forgetting the most important thing, beloved."

Edward's eyes were on her lips and Bonnie knew what would happen even before she spoke. "Someone who loves me and makes me feel loved." She whispered the end of her sentence lost as Edward leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Bonnie felt a surge of heat and completion. She chased his lips as he pulled away but her head was turned and then it was Bella's lips on hers, soft and insistent. In that moment Bonnie felt powerful and wanted. She felt as if she could have the list of impossible things that she'd just ask for. That there was more than one person willing to give it to her.

"We said hands to ourselves," Bonnie said as she pulled back.

"Hands," Edward nodded, "Not lips." Then he kissed her again.

 **:::**

"Our visitors are here," Alice Cullen said calmly from where she was helping Esme prepare lunch for Bella and Bonnie in the kitchen. Jasper looked up from the book his was reading as a knock sounded on the door.

Alice knew who it was before Rosalie came down from upstairs to answer the door. She listened as Rosalie spoke briefly with Tyler before he came in. "Foods in the kitchen," Rosalie called after him and he made a beeline for it leaving the other three stayed at the threshold.

"Oh I forgot," Rosalie said, "You all need an invitation in don't you?" She hadn't forgotten, Alice grinned.

Alice rounded the corner in time to see a blonde girl introduce herself as Caroline, the brunette as Elena and the male with them as Damon. Alice had known as much already.

"Listen, Elsa," Damon was saying as Alice approached, "If Bonnie is here then we need to be here too so cut the bull-" The brunette elbowed him in the side which seemed to knock the wind out of his sails a bit.

"We're sorry about all of this we just really want to see our friend," Elena was saying as Alice approached.

"You're human," Alice said as she looked at the girl. She noted that her scent was comparable to most humans while the other two smelled off though they looked human in appearance. "There's no barrier keeping you from passing."

"Oh look," Damon exclaimed with mock wonder, "Snow White's here too."

Alice was pleased to find that Damon remained ignored. "You're right," Elena said, "but I still don't make it a habit to come into someone's home uninvited."

Alice was momentarily surprised that Bonnie hadn't turned up in the doorway after hearing the voices of her friends as she knew the witch's hearing was now sensitive enough to pick it up. However, once she herself listened in on what Bonnie was up to in the living room she smiled and realized just what had the newborn distracted.

"I see no reason not to invite them in," Alice said, giving Rosalie a conspiratory look, "They're Bonnie's friends after all."

Rosalie turned to her with a raised eyebrow and Alice gestured with her head towards the living room. Rosalie's smirk was familiar as she turned to invite Bonnie's visitors into their home.

"She's just in the living room," Alice said, "I'll lead the way."

"Thank you," both Caroline and Elena said as Damon rolled his eyes.

The three looked around the house with interest as Alice led them through it. She was about to offer them a tour when she heard a gasp from behind her as they entered into the living room.

Alice looked toward the couch and smiled as she saw Bonnie kissing Bella as Edward kissed his way down Bonnie's throat.

"Well," Alice heard Damon whisper to his companions, "At least she's not going to be upset by Jeremy and The Corpse Bride."

Alice wondered about his preference for Disney references a moment before she cleared her throat rather loudly.

Edward pulled away first and glared. "What is it Alice?"

"Bonnie has visitors." Alice said calmly.

Bonnie pulled away from Bella and looked in their direction and her eyes widened. Alice gave Bonnie a reassuring smile. The girl looked rather worried but Alice, like with most cases, knew every possible outcome and all of them ended the same way, with Bonnie staying in Forks.

 _ **End Notes: Review, review, review! More to come but I am working on other updates. Remember last chance to put in your opinions about adding Jacob. If it's a no go I might just have to write another Bonnie/Jacob fic because ugh my feelings! Anyway hope you enjoyed the update!**_


End file.
